El secreto de las Morgan
by MorganaDraconifors
Summary: La Gran Guerra mágica ha terminado con la victoria de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Se han trazado nuevas alianzas y lazos inquebrantables. Hermione desparece 5 años y su su inesperado encuentro podrá en jaque el corazón helado de Malfoy. ¿Qué es el secreto que guarda la bruja?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola fanáticas de "Dramiones"! por supuesto yo soy una fan más del club y me he animado a escribir una historia que hace tiempo que me ronda la cabeza. Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión y si soy digna de merecer vuestros reviews. ¡Mil gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa J. K Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Euforia**

Miró con la respiración entrecortada la puerta de roble de madera oscura. Estaba paralizada por el miedo y a la vez sentía un delicioso hormigueo en las yemas de sus dedos debido a la excitación de lo desconocido tras cruzar el umbral de esa habitación. Había subido a toda prisa las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta pero como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo paralizante ahora se veía incapaz de girar su pomo y enfrentar a la serpiente de su interior.

Respiró hondo una vez mas y se sintió ridícula. Hermione Granger no era una bruja que se dejara dominar por el pánico y menos cuando podía escuchar los gritos de euforia y la música en el gran salón de aquella siniestra mansión de Grimmauld Place.

La Gran Guerra Mágica había acabado con la victoria de Harry Potter. Así que, no era de esperar que la Orden del Fénix al completo festejara con una celebración que ya duraba tres días.

Tres días había acordado para despedirse y esta la última noche que vería a Draco en… sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo.

\- "Basta, simplemente entra y enfréntalo de una maldita vez"- Pensó Hermione.

Sin llamar, abrió la puerta de sopetón y entró por ella cerrando con un portazo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y prefería llamar su atención de forma brusca y dejarse de formalismos.

Hace tiempo que olvidaron sus límites civilizados.

Draco alzó la mirada hacia la puerta sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Una parte de él sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo buscaría. Bajó del alfeizar de la ventana con parsimonia y su desgastada capa negra ululó por la habitación hasta quedarse frente a ella justo en esa parte donde un haz de luz plateada procedente de la luna iluminaba su angelical rostro. La serpiente ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de forma perversa recorriendo con sus ojos de plata líquido su menuda figura. Relamió sus labios sabiendo que esos vaqueros caerían al suelo con un ruido sordo y su camiseta azul acabaría hecha trizas entre sus manos.

\- Granger. - Murmuró sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos- ¿Te has cansado de la fiesta?

\- Theodore y Blaise preguntan por ti. - Contestó tratando de no sonar nerviosa- Junto Harry y Ron, los cuatro han hecho desaparecer casi todas las reservas de Whiskey de fuego.

\- Tu sueño hecho realidad, has conseguido la hermandad de Slytherin y Gryffindor- Sonrió de forma burlona- Un mérito al que hay que atribuirle a la más joven heroína de la Guerra.

\- Méritos que también te corresponden, Malfoy. - Sonrió dando un paso hacia él- Pero no he venido a eso esta noche.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y cortó toda distancia que había entre ambos empujándola contra la puerta con su cuerpo sin ejercer presión sobre ella. La sintió temblar cuando le alzó el mentón y aproximar sus labios contra los suyos.

\- ¿A qué has venido entonces, Granger?- siseó rozando sus labios intencionadamente contra los de ella- ¿Más besos hasta que recobres la cordura y vuelvas a darme con la puerta en las narices?

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para acordarse de respirar mientras el aliento mentolado del Slytherin inundaba sus sentidos. Reunió toda su valentía de leona y besó sus labios con pasión, como quien trata de apaciguar un fuego con el sabor de esa boca que se abrió para recibirla encantado.

Deslizó sus manos por su cuello hundiiendo sus dedos entre su pelo platinado mientras Draco terminó por aprisionarla con la puerta con un gruñido de satisfacción. Hundió su lengua en su boca, saboreándola y deleitándose con su sabor, al parecer también había probado el whiskey de fuego, mezclado con el perfume de su piel hacían de ella un placer para los sentidos.

\- Te quiero a ti esta noche.- Logró decir cuando la boca del rubio comenzó a realizar un tortuoso camino hacia su cuello.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces para que el rubio la alzara contra su cuerpo y ella, en respuesta, le rodeara las piernas por la cintura. Sin dejar de besarse la llevó hasta su cama despojándose de su capa por el camino. Cayeron sobre ella con una exhalación sin que Hermione aflojara su agarre de su cuello. Por un lado, sentía que si lo hacía querría salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás muerta de vergüenza pero la leona que llevaba dentro rugía en su pecho presa de la pasión.

Draco se incorporó sentándose en la cama arrastrando a la bruja con ella acomodándola en su regazo a ahorcajadas. Deslizó sus manos por su estrecha cintura y tiró de su camiseta la cual, como bien había predicho, quedó hecha jirones en sus manos. Hermione lo miró con reproche y antes de escuchar alguna queja volvió a apoderarse de sus labios mordisqueándolos como si fueran el más dulce de los pecados. Sintió los dedos temblorosos de la castaña sobre su camisa intentando deshacerse de sus botones, fallando en el intento varias veces. Sonrió entre sus labios y la ayudó en la misión despojándose de su camisa más rápido de lo que ella lo hubiera conseguido en toda la noche.

Volvió a tumbarla sobre el lecho de almohadas admirando como sus rizos se esparcían sobre las sábanas blancas que en contraste con sus mejillas enrojecidas le daban un aspecto inocente y ardiente a la vez.

Comenzó a besar su cuello ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda consiguiendo un gemido de su parte. Ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda consiguiendo que Draco se excitara con su placer e inició un nuevo recorrido hacia su pecho cubierto por un sujetador sencillo de encaje blanco. Tan puro y virginal como su dueña que se deshacía entre sus caricias.

Deslizó un tirante, luego otro hasta dar con sus ojos de caramelos que parpadearon para confirmarle que siguiera. Terminó de quitar su broche y se deshizo de su prenda lanzándolo al suelo de la habitación.

El frío y la excitación hizo que sus cumbres rosadas se irguieran ante su penetrante mirada plateada invitándolo a probar a que sabían.

Hermione ahogó un grito de placer cuando sintió esos dientes blancos rozar sus pezones y como su lengua caliente se deslizaba sobre ellos. Arqueó su espalda en respuesta a sus caricias y Draco la complació mientras sus manos buscaban el botón de sus vaqueros.

\- Ahora en un buen momento para pedirme que pare, Granger. - Dijo con voz ronca pero sin detener su avance.

En respuesta, para su sorpresa, la bruja deslizó sus manos hacia el cinturón de él desabrochándolo con frenesí y quitando el botón de su pantalón oscuro de un tirón.

Sin más preámbulos, Draco abandonó todo el control que mantuvo hasta el momento e incorporándose alzó las caderas de la castaña mientras deslizaba sus vaqueros por sus largas piernas hasta desecharlos de la cama. Contempló sus braguitas blancas con deseo, nunca un color se le hizo tan seductor como aquel sobre su piel. Terminó de quitar sus pantalones y volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica.

Hermione acariciaba su espalda dibujando surcos rojos por sus uñas y Draco siseó de placer mientras iniciaba un húmedo recorrido por su ombligo con su lengua. Introdujo su mano entre sus muslos haciendo más fuerza entre ellos y permitirle mejor acceso por el elástico de su prenda interior. Sintió su tensión cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella carne trémula y volvió a incorporarse para devorar su boca mientras tragaba un nuevo grito de ella cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior.

Tan estrecha, tan caliente, tan preparada para él. Un sueño anhelado después de tanto tiempo.

Un nuevo jadeo salió de los labios de la bruja cuando introdujo un nuevo dedo en su interior. El slytherin jugaba con ella introduciéndolos y sacándolos cada vez más deprisa mientras con el pulgar acariciaba aquel punto sensible que la fundía en delicioso placer.

\- Draco… - consiguió decir en su oído.

\- Te tengo, Hermione- dijo mientras la torturaba con mayor frenesí- Y nunca más pronunciarás otro nombre que no sea el mio.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la bruja se contraía en un anhleado orgasmo. Terminó su tortura sacando sus dedos de su interior consiguiendo una mirada de reproche de la castaña. Draco sonrió de forma perversa y terminó por deshacerse de su íntima prenda para luego quitarse la suya.

Por primera vez Hermione se asustó. Nunca había visto el cuerpo de un chico desnudo, al menos en persona y su excitación comenzó a enfriarse debido al pánico que comenzó a sentir.

Draco abrió sus piernas una vez más y juntó sus cuerpos desnudos en un apasionado abrazo cuyo único testigo era el haz de luz que penetraba por el cristal de la ventana.

\- ¿Confías en mi?- Preguntó en su oído.

Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda y asintió en el hueco de su cuello sin atreverse a contestar por el temblor de su voz.

Poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla sintiendo como una húmedad cálida los recibía. Draco apretó los dientes y apretó con fuerza las sábanas tratando de mantener el control y no desatar el deseo salvaje de poseerla como él quería. Sintió la barrera de su virginidad y empujó con fuerza para dejar de retrasar esa agonía que sentía en ella, al menos su hombro derecho cuando Hermione cerró sus dientes en torno a este.

Se quedó quieto un instante hasta que sintió como las uñas de la chica se aflojaban en su espalda.

\- Mírame Hermione.- Su mirada plateada chocó con la suya chocolateada- Seré lento… relájate.

Hermione asintió y se dejó besar cuando él se precipitó sobre su boca mezclando ambas lenguas en una baile sensual y jadeante.

Comenzó a embestir profundamente llenándola por completo, una vez, dos… tres veces más y aumentó su ritmo mientras ella alzó movió sus caderas a compás de él en un baile tan primario que sólo los amantes conocen.

La habitación se llenó de los gemidos de ambos y del sonido de sus besos. La decadencia y el placer jugó su papel únicamente silenciados por el ruido de la música y las risas que se escuchaban en el piso de abajo.

Hermione entregó ese día algo más que su virginidad. Le regaló a Draco algo que hacía tiempo le había reclamado; su confianza, su respeto y su amor.

Tres sentimientos que se llevaría consigo al día siguiente.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola dramionas! Quería recalcar el tiempo en el que trascurre esta historia. La Guerra finalizó cuando todos los protagonistas cumplían 21 años. Entenderéis con una sucesión de flash-back como fue el último año de los personajes.**

 **Espero que os encante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Amargo**

Abrió los ojos con una pesadez inusual y se llevo una mano a ellos cuando la luz del sol rompiendo al amanecer se coló por las rendijas de las cortinas carmesí. El aguijón de la resaca punzó su cabeza y se incorporó con la boca pastosa desechando las sábanas de seda blanca de su cuerpo desnudo. Miró como la morena que dormía a su lado se abrazaba a su almohada dándole la espalda desnuda y suspiró inmersa en un sueño embriagador. No era para menos, Draco Malfoy sabe muy bien como hacer que una mujer quede rendida en la cama después de un caliente encuentro.

Medallas que la serpiente colecciona de sus conquistas desde hace años y que carecen de todo significado para él. Sexo fortuito, nada más.

Recogió su ropa esparcida por la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería recurrir a los típicos clichés que siempre usaba cuando las brujas le pedían explicaciones de sus fugas mañaneras.

"Cariño, hemos echado un polvo. Ni me acuerdo de tu nombre ni te agradezco que te abrieras de piernas ante mi. De hecho, de nada por haberlo disfrutado"

Se ajustó la capa a su cuello y se marchó por la Red Flu camino al Ministerio de Magia. Con sus recién cumplidos 27 años, Draco ocupaba el cargo más alto como Ministro _Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_ , pues no hay nada mejor que un ex mortífago reinsertado para conocer sobradamente el tema.

Recorrió los pasillos del Ministerio hasta llegar a su despacho con doble puerta de roble majestuosamente tallada y con las iniciales D.M grabadas en una placa en la pared. Con un golpe de su varita encendió la chimenea detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la silla haciéndola girar hacia las llamas. Estaba terriblemente huraño aquella mañana de Septiembre y la resaca amenazaba con atormentarle el día, más aún si podía ser.

Con otro golpe de su varita hizo aparecer un café largo, solo, sin azúcar, tan amargo como su humor este viernes.

Tenía una pila de trabajo amontonado en su mesa y ocho horas de trabajo por delante para llegar a la dichosa reunión de la Orden del fénix. Hoy se cumplían cinco años.

Habían cambiado tanto las cosas en ese tiempo que si le hubieran dicho hace años, cuando consideraba a los gryffindors sus enemigos mortales, que todos los 1 de Septiembre iban a reunirse para celebrar la Caída de Voldemort con una cena decadente de los vencedores y aliados de la Orden del Fénix se habría echado a reír con cinismo.

Durante el último año de la Gran Guerra Mágica, Draco trabajó de agente doble para la Orden revelándose contra su padre cuyas vidas había servido en bandeja al Señor Tenebroso. Debía proteger a su madre de los asesinos que merodeaban por su casa y los hostigaban y amenazaban con la muerte si se atrevían a sospechar algo. Junto con Blaise y Theodore se convirtieron en espías para la Orden. Sin embargo, Draco fue el cabeza de turco de los mortífagos pues Lucius había demostrado ser un aliado débil y visceral de las fuerzas del mal. Voldemort lo tenía en el ojo de mira encargándole las más despiadadas misiones en busca de traidores a la sangre y el exterminio total de los Sangre Sucia. Haría lo que fuerza por proteger a su madre aún a costa de otros. Hasta hacer un juramento inquebrantable con Potter para establecer la alianza entre ellos.

Su status de agente doble casi le juega la vida en varias ocasiones y el cuartel general de Grimmauld Place se convirtió, muy a su pesar, en su refugio.

Blaise y Theodore, al ser mortífagos de escalafones inferiores a los Malfoy podían permitirse el lujo de pasar más tiempo con los aurores desbaratando los planes contra los aliados del mal. Siempre le sorprendía ver habían evolucionado en una relación civilizada, a una cordial y amistosa. Todo lo contrario a él quien se sentía resentido y asqueado de una guerra que amenazaba cada instante su vida y la que ponía en jaque todas las decisiones que tomara contra su familia.

Removió el café sumido en los recuerdos y dio un largo sorbo frunciendo el ceño por su amargura.

- _Malfoy, un poco de azúcar no te va a matar._

 _Draco levantó la mirada de su libro y miró hacia la puerta donde Hermione lo observaba apoyada en el umbral de esta._

 _\- Tienes razón, para eso están los mortífagos a los que dí esquinazo anoche- Dijo de forma burlona volviendo a beber de su triste café negro- ¿Están mejor Theodore y Lunática?_

 _La bruja suspiró cansinamente y se sentó a su lado en el amplio sofá de la biblioteca, frente a la chimenea donde el crepitar de las llamas formaban sombras en sus castaños y destartalados rizos._

 _\- No la llames así, sabes que tu amigo siente algo por ella._

 _\- Otro lunático sin duda- Respondió con desdén cerrando el libro con fuerza y arrojándolo a la alfombra delante de ellos- Casi mueren por la maldición Cruciatos por cortesía de mi querida tía._

 _\- No es tu culpa- Susurró la castaña- No podías descubrirte antes ellos o no estarías aquí ahora, refunfuñando. Llegamos a tiempo eso es lo que importa y están bien._

 _\- Hasta la próxima entonces, nunca se tiene tanta suerte, Granger- Su mirada plateada recorrió su blanquecido y siempre preocupado rostro marcado por oscuras ojeras- Estás horrible, por cierto._

 _\- Y tú estás hoy más imbécil de lo normal ¡y eso ya es decir!- Se quejó la bruja recogiendo el libro de la alfombra- ¿Qué leías?, ¿"Manual de cómo ser un mártir desgraciado sin despeinarse"?_

 _Draco sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Hermione apartando el cojín que se interponía entre ellos._

 _\- Leía "Como soportar a las sabelotodos que no saben peinarse"- Respondió apartando un rizo de su mejilla y dando un sorbo más a su café seguido de una mueca de disgusto._

 _\- Échale azúcar, serpiente, o el mal humor no te lo va a quitar nadie- Dijo Hermione ligeramente sonrojada por su cercanía- Voy a preguntarle a tu tía Andrómeda si…_

 _Pero fue silenciada por los labios del chico y pudo saborear el amargo de su lengua y cómo esta se tornaba dulce al unirse con la de ella. Sintió sus mejillas ardientes y como fueron aplacadas por la frialdad de las manos de Draco que la acariciaron profundizando más el beso. Hermione mantenía sus manos aferradas a la tela del sofá, tensa y al vez fundida por el calor y la embriagadez del aroma del mago._

 _Malfoy atrapó su labio inferior y tiró de él provocando un gemido de la chica que dejó su boca entreabierta para él. Él la miró con los ojos brillantes deleitándose del placer que acababa de despertar de la bruja y cómo su cuerpo le pedía más. Sonrió de forma perversa y deslizó su dedo pulgar por el contorno de sus sonrosados labios devolviéndola a la realidad._

 _Hermione lo miró aturdida viendo como esa serpiente se alejaba de ella con toda la gracia y altivez que un príncipe tiene. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca y la miró de lado._

 _\- Gracias por el azúcar, Granger._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba esos labios y nada más había conseguido endulzar sus mañanas.

Terminó su café y comenzó a trabajar con los primeros casos haciendo oídos sordos a su sexagenaria secretaria que entraba sin parar recordándole todas las citas que tenía a lo largo de ese día.

A la hora del almuerzo y como si fuera parte de un ritual, Blaise entró sin llamar a su despacho sonriente y cargado de energía y vitalidad.

\- ¡Me encanta el comienzo de Septiembre y me encanta más aún cuando estreno despacho a tu lado!

\- Me recuerdas a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y corríamos a los asientos de la última fila para ponernos juntos- Dijo Draco sin alzar la vida de su pergamino.

\- Era divertido y sin mal no recuerdo nos mandaron muchas veces al despacho de Snape- Rió entre dientes el moreno. Apartó la silla frente a su escritorio y extendió su túnica por ella- ¿A qué viene esa cara de Troll?

\- Tengo mucho papeleo, Blaise. No sé como no estás tú peor que yo. Que yo recuerde Rufus Scrimgeour dejó muchos archivos sin resolver en tu Departamento, ¿a qué diablos esperas?

Blaise se encongió de hombros y se rascó el mentón pasando su mirada oscura por su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?, ¿mala cita con la hija de los Whinchester?

\- Define mala- Preguntó Draco mirándolo por primera vez a través de la pila de formularios que había en la mesa.

\- ¡Pues mala, un desastre, una mierda de cita!- Exclamó socarronamente- ¿Te la llevaste a la cama?

\- La duda ofende Blaise.

\- ¿Y por qué ese humor de Colacuerno Húngaro?

\- ¡Estoy ocupado eso es todo!- Exclamó enfadado enrollando el pergamino y sellándolo con cera mientras con su anillo lo marcaba como un sello- Tú en cambio, liberas endorfinas como una quinceañera hormonal y salida.

\- Porque estoy feliz- Respondió Blaise mostrando sus dientes blancos- Aún no me has dicho si vas a a ser el Padrino.

Draco se levantó y archivó el pergamino en su fichero mágico lanzando un hechizo que sólo él conocía para abrirlo. Suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz como si hiciera de una gran esfuerzo sobrehumano no sacar a su amigo por los aires.

\- No debo llevar pareja, ¿verdad?

\- No… si no quieres- se levantó arrastrando la silla lejos de él- Vamos a discutirlo en el almuerzo con una buena cerveza y me cuentas que tan mala es Amanda Evans en la cama para que parezca que te han pateado en las pelotas.

Draco suspiró cansado y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dejó arrastrar por su amigo hacia la cafetería "Coffe and Pumpkis" del Callejón Diagón.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, al lado de la ventana y pidieron lo de siempre, dos cervezas de mantequilla y el menú del día que consistía en un guiso de pescado y patatas.

\- Dime Draco, ¿es por Granger?

La mirada plateada del rubio se turbió y dejó su jarra con un ruido sordo en la mesa.

\- No sé de que me hablas- Contestó apretando los dientes.

\- Yo creo que sí, hace cinco años que se fue. Nadie la ha vuelto a ver. Sabemos que está viva por la nota que de vez en cuando envía al Cuartel General. Pero sé que te jode que no te envía una dedicada a ti.

\- Blaise, en menos de un mes te casas con Pansy y se que tu apariencia es importante para ese día. ¿Quieres que te envíe a San Mungo como buen Padrino que soy?- Respondió Draco molesto y con las entrañas rabiando en su interior.

\- Yo también la echo de menos, a veces- alzó las manos en defensa ante la fría mirada del slytherin- Esta noche es la reunión. Intentemos pasarlo bien con los demás y quizás nos enteremos de algo.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Reunión anual**

¡Por Merín que esas reuniones se estaban volviendo cada vez más y más tediosas!

Draco rellenó su copa de Whiskey de fuego hasta el borde y dio un trago enorme sintiendo como se le abrasaban las entrañas. Como fuera necesitaba perder la consciencia esa noche antes de que volvieran a someterle a un tercer grado aquellos desgraciados a los que ahora llamaba "amigos"

Volvió a rellenar su copa y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón apoyando esta en uno de sus brazos. Definitivamente el ambiente era lamentable pero no tenía claro si por parte de los gryffindors o los slytherins.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place se había convertido no sólo en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix sino también en el punto de encuentro de los vencedores y aliados de la Guerra. Entre todos habían convertido esa vieja y polvorienta mansión de los horrores en un cálido hogar. Los muebles oscuros y anticuados habían sido sustituidos por un mobiliario más moderno y elegante para la ocasión. Las paredes pintadas de colores cálidos que recordaban a los colores gryffindors en algunas partes de la casa como la biblioteca y comedor y otros más fríos y platinados en reconocimiento a los slytherins en los dormitorios del piso de arriba. Cuadros de magos famosos de tiempos memoriales saludaban al pasar a sus invitados. Por supuesto el retrato de la Señora Black fue enviado convenidamente a una casa de distinguidos Sangre Limpia con su fiel sirviente Kreacher quien, palabras como la libertad y reconocimiento por su trabajo, no entraban en su vocabulario.

Las escaleras de mármol blanco estaban cubiertas por una suntuosa alfombra que revestía el piso inferior hasta la entrada del hogar.

Sin duda, una buena reforma mágica por consideración del Ministro Kingsley quien brindaba con su ponche de huevo junto a otros aurores que Draco reconocía del Ministerio.

\- ¿Amanda Evans Winchester?, Draco pensaba que tenías mejor gusto- Dijo Pansy ocupando el sofá de su izquierda arrastrando a Blaise de la mano- Me sorprende que no sacara Troll en sus resultados de los ÉXTASIS, esa bruja es idiota.

\- Pansy, quizás a Draco le gusta por su personalidad- Le regañó Blaise sirviéndose una copa de Whiskey de fuego- No todos tienen tu encanto, cariño.

\- Obviamente no- Sonrió vanidosa la morena- Pero en serio Draco, nos tienes preocupados, ¿cuando vas a sentar la cabeza?

Ahí estaba el maldito tercer grado. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y miró a la extraña pareja que formaban sus dos mejores amigos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y los anillos de compromiso aportaban un brillo casi cegador.

\- Pansy, no atosigues a Draco- Volvió a regañar Blaise viendo como la vena de su amigo se marcaba en su frente- está disfrutando de su soltería.

\- ¿Con La Whinchester?, por Salazar que esa mujer no sabe hablar y respirar a la vez. Es idiota.

\- ¡Pansy!- Gritó Blaise apretándole la mano en advertencia.

\- No, tiene razón, es idiota- Dijo la voz calmada de Draco mientras bebía de su copa.

\- ¿Lo ves, querido?- Preguntó la bruja a su prometido con una sonrisa triunfal- ¿qué tenía de malo Emily Adams?, tiene un buen linaje y su familia es distinguida por…

\- Es caprichosa y consentida- Sentenció el rubio.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Kristen Blair?- Preguntó Blaise haciendo memoria- Esa bruja era bella y creo que tenía un buen puesto en…

\- Es manipuladora, chismosa y más falsa que un galeón de chocolate.

\- ¿Adele Delacroix?, ella era de la escuela Beauxbatons- Preguntó Pansy bebiendo de su copa de vino blanco afrutado- Parecía una veela.

\- Era fea.

\- ¡Qué va a ser fea, Draco!- Exclamaron sus amigos a la vez.

\- Antes saldría con un Weasley que volver a cenar con esa bruja.

Los tres miraron a Ginny quien se abrazaba con cariño a Harry mientras hablaban con los padres de ella. La pelirroja sintió su mirada y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Buscándote más citas, Malfoy?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de Pansy quienes se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde el final de la Guerra. Era de esperar pues eran dos brujas ingeniosas, algo retorcidas y con un carácter que pondrían a todos los dementores de Azkabán en rompan filas- Nunca te pregunté que pasó con Astoria Greengrass.

\- Que le den a Greengrass- Bufó cansado de la conversación- ¿Podéis dejarme como único tema de conversación y centraros en vuestras maravillosas vidas?

Ginny entrecerró sus verdosos ojos y escrutó el comportamiento de Malfoy. Le caía bien, de hecho era de las pocas personas a las que aceptaba su presencia desde que había trazado amistad con la morena sentada a su lado y con su prometido. Ella era inteligente y sabía que su comportamiento se debía a la desaparición y desconcertante huida de Hermione hace ya cinco largos años.

\- Simplemente nos gustaría que fueras feliz- Dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo soy?- Preguntó molesto Draco ante el tribunal de Inquisición y esos tres pares de ojos que lo miraron con sarcasmo- Mirad, en toda… llamemos a esto familia, hay varios personajes. Está el protagonista heroico- señaló a Potter con la cabeza, quien al sentirse observado se unió al cuarteto con su cerveza en la mano.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo?- Preguntó apoyándose en uno de los brazos del sofá al lado de su novia.

\- Nada Potter, sólo hago observaciones- Contestó Malfoy ignorando su mueca de desconcierto- Luego está la pareja joven que acaban de tener un hijo y son el blanco de todas las miradas- Señaló a Theodore y Luna con otro movimiento de cabeza.

Ciertamente, la enigmática y rubia soñadora de Luna había conquistado a uno de los slytherins más populares que en su día desfilaba por Hogwarts como si fuera amo y señor del mundo. Y ahí estaba rendido de amor ante la directora de la revista el Quisquilloso. Definitivamente la Guerra jugó un gran papel en la unión de esta pareja.

Nunca llegaron a casarse ya que, al principio, sus respectivos trabajos les obligaban a pasar tiempo separados. Theodore, ante la perplejidad del mundo mágico se había convertido en Auror y trabajaba codo con codo junto a Harry Potter bajo sus órdenes, por supuesto. No se podía esperar menos del niño-que-sobrevivió. La amistad entre ellos no se hizo esperar.

Después de su larga estancia en Cornualles tras completar una dificil misión que Potter le encomendó volvió a Londres en la casa donde vivía con Luna.

¡Cuánto sería su afán por estar juntos que nueve meses después, para sorpresa de todos, una pequeña y rubia niña llamada Melody llegó a sus vidas! Un nuevo miembro de la Orden.

\- Por otro lado tenemos al tio que nadie soporta y a su novia petarda con los que tenemos que ser "civilizados"- Dijo Draco añadiendo comillas con los dedos.

\- ¡No hables así de Ron!- Le gritó Ginny dándole un manotazo en el brazo que casi le hace tirar su copa.

\- Bueno, Ginny… en lo de Lavender tiene razón- Susurró Harry en su oído.

Todos rieron y asintieron a la vez al ver como Ron, ligeramente borracho y colorado hasta las cejas se besaba con la rubia en una esquina del salón sin ningún pudor. Igualitos que en Quinto año.

\- ¿ Y nosotros qué somos?- Preguntó Blaise divertido por la conversación.

Draco lo miró durante unos largos y silenciosos segundos y terminó de vaciar su copa de otro trago.

\- Los amigos que más me han dado el coñazo con su continua tensión sexual que no terminabais de rematar después años y años de dudas e incertidumbres.

Harry y Ginny se rieron a carcajadas y asintieron a favor de la serpiente que les miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- ¡Y ahora nos vamos a casar!- Dijo Pansy eufórica ignorando el ceño fruncido de Blaise hacia su amigo y mostrando su anillo de compromiso.

\- ¡Y yo seré la madrina!- Se unió Ginny a su euforia

Ambas brujas se abrazaron entre y se retiraron con un nuevo tema de conversación mucho más interesante. Vestidos de boda: ¿palabra de honor o tirantes con pedrería?

Harry ocupó el asiento libre de Ginny y bebió de su jarra fría de cerveza.

\- ¿Y tú Malfoy?, ¿qué lugar ocupas en esta familia?

\- El Casanova, playboy que bebe whisky de fuego.

Blaise y Harry se miraron cómplices pero no dijeron nada más. Comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch y los partidos de la Eurocopa del próximo año.

El eco de unos zapatos con tacón resonó por la desierta calle, húmeda aún por la recién tormenta que había tenido lugar todo el día. Hacía frío y el vaho salió despedido de su boca a pesar de que el verano aún no había terminado. Así era septiembre en Londres. Después de tantos años sin pisar su amada ciudad ahora se sentía un poco extraña parada frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Bajó su capucha que colgó por su espalda y expandió sus castaños rizos, definidos y largos hasta más allá de sus hombros. Esbozó una sonrisa con sus labios pincelados en un rojo suave y agitó su varita para ver como la magia cobraba vida al exponer la puerta de madera de roble negro ante ella sin que ninguno de los habitantes del interior notaran que alguien más iba a cruzar el umbral de la mansión.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿me merezco algún review positivo? os lo agradecería muchísimo para continuar. ¡Mil gracias dramionas!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola dramionas! Bueno, no sabéis que felices me han hecho vuestros reviews. Al ser nueva en esto de verdad que es una sensación muy agradable que os guste esta historia. Sois mis musas para continuarla así que mil gracias de verdad.**

 **Pasaros a leer el two-shots que estoy escribiendo a la vez "Diez razones para odiarte" a ver si os gusta igual.**

 **Disfrutad el capítulo que espero que os deje con más dudas que nunca.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La bruja Morgana**

Quedaban pocos resquicios de la fiesta así como de las reservas de alcohol cuando el reloj de péndulo de la pared hacía sonar las 12 de la noche; hora de las brujas.

Tanto el Ministro Kingsley como sus colegas de departamentos del Ministerio y el resto de aurores fueron abandonando el Cuartel por la vía Red Flu. Había sido una velada encantadora pero, a diferencia de la sangre joven de los invitados, la edad a veces no perdona y la resaca del día siguiente sería letal. Menos mal que ya era sábado.

Los señores Weasley hacía tiempo que había vuelto a casa despidiéndose con cariño de sus hijos. Desde que la pequeña de la familia había dejado el hogar para vivir con Harry desde hace unos meses, la Madriguera se sentía demasiado grande y vacía y con indirectas muy mal disimuladas acosaba a sus hijos para que le dieran nietos.

Cierto es, que Harry y Ginny ponían todo su empeño en realizar diariamente el arte de crearlos, pero no estaban por la labor de tenerlos, aún.

No había más que mirar a sus amigos con la pequeña rubia ambarina de Melody para darse cuenta que es una responsabilidad que aún no están dispuesto a asumir. Mucho menos cuando comenzó a llorar enérgicamente en brazos de su madre.

\- Con lo tranquila que siempre ha sido Luna, te ha nacido una hija con los pulmones de una mandrágora- Rió Ron acercándose a la pequeña y acariciándole una mejilla.

\- Definitivamente ha salido a su padre- Dijo Luna balanceando a la nena entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Cuándo he alzado yo la voz, cariño?- Preguntó Theodore desde el otro lado del salón mientras hablaba con sus amigos slytherin- Soy la personificación del silencio y no me gusta llamar tanto la atención como estos dos.

\- Eras un maldito pavo real paseando por Hogwarts, Nott- Contestó Draco alzando una ofendida ceja.

\- Y cuando suspendías algún examen de Slughorn la emprendías con los muebles de nuestra sala común- Añadió Blaise rascándose el mentón pensativo.

\- También recuerdo cuando Hannah Abbot te dio calabazas en vuestra cita en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié – Le recordó Pansy apuntándole con un dedo acusador en el pecho- Estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa velada con Nikolay Radoslav cuando de repente comenzó a caer granizo del techo por culpa de tu mal humor. Esa bruja no se merecía que me fastidiaras la cita.

\- ¿¡Con quién estabas!?- Preguntó Blaise con la boca abierta- ¡Nunca supe esa historia Pansy!

\- Es amigo de Viktor Krum, me pidió salir cuando vinieron para el Torneo de los Tres Magos- Dijo la morena obviando la cara de fastidio de su prometido- Pero el idiota este me arruinó el encuentro, tuvimos que salir corriendo.

\- Recuérdame que te debo una copa, Nott- Susurró Blaise a su amigo.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas a pesar que el llanto de Melody estaba a a punto de hacerles sangrar por los oídos.

\- Como decía… Ha salido a ti, Theo- Sonrió Luna divertida- Deberíamos irnos ya o no pegaremos ojo esta noche.

\- Padre antes que slytherin- Sonrió a sus amigos y se acercó a cargar a su hija en brazos- Buenas noches a todos. Potter, te veo el lunes en el Callejón Knockturn.

\- Buenas noches familia. Próxima reunión para la boda más extravagante del año- Se despidió Luna.

Silencio al fin.

\- ¿Callejón Knockturn?- Preguntó Ginny a su oído.

\- Se sospecha que hay un grupo de magos haciendo uso indebido de la magia- Contestó el moreno ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- Eso significa más papeleo para mi Departamento, Potter- se quejó Malfoy desde su sillón- La última vez tuve que hacer quince horas extras.

\- ¡Pobrecito Malfoy!, qué duro es trabajar para un niño mimado- Contestó Ron desde el otro lado del salón, justo en otro sillón frente a su archi-enemigo- Podrías pagar a alguien para que hiciera tu trabajo.

Oh… ya empezamos.

Era tradición, costumbre, ritual, CASI UNA OBLIGACIÓN que en cada reunión el príncipe de las serpientes y el guardián de quidditch de Gryffindor dieran por finalizadas las veladas con una apoteósica discusión por cualquier nimiedad. Ya sea por choque de egos, rivalidad de casas o que directamente no se soportaban cuando el alcohol circulaba por sus venas y les desataba la lengua. No podía decirse que fueran un peligro mortal el uno para el otro, pero si por el camino se partían la boca, mejor.

Hacía mucho que sus amigos no tomaban lugar en sus broncas. Harry, Ginny, Blaise y Pansy se sentaron en el sofá que dividía el salón en dos y se limitaron a ver el partido en silencio mientras bebían de sus respectivas copas.

Draco clavó su mirada en el pelirrojo que mantenía a su novia sentada en sus rodillas. Sus orbes plateadas brillaron ante el desafío de un nuevo cruce de pullas y palabras mordaces. Sonrió maquiavélicamente como lo haría un depredador ante su presa a la que desea despedazar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Weasley?, ¿aún te escuece el trasero al no ser aceptado en la escuela de aurores?- Siseó lentamente disfrutando de cómo su rostro tornaba de rojo a casi púrpura- ¿Cansado de jugar con los juguetes de tu tienda?

\- Gol de Slytherin- Susurró Blaise a Potter quien puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – Murmuró Ginny.

\- Ha empezado tu hermano- Declaró Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

Ron apretó la mandíbula y dio un largo trago a su copa sin apartar la mirada de la serpiente que disfrutaba de su humillación.

\- Es obvio que no tienes ni idea de mis ingresos mensuales gracias a mis "juguetes", Malfoy. A diferencia de ti, yo alegro la vida a los demás.

\- A mi me haces muy feliz Ro-Ro… - Rió Lavender dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Y tú a mi Lav-Lav… - Respondió el pelirrojo olvidando su desencuentro con el slytherin.

Todos, hasta los personajes de los cuadros pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando volvieron a fundirse en un empalagoso beso.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa para vomitar? - Preguntó Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Envidia, Malfoy?- Volvió a atacar Ron rompiendo su beso con un sonido de ventosa- Debe ser duro aparecer en todas las revistas de cotilleo como el más golfo de los magos.

\- ¿Poniéndote al día con mi vida, Weasley?- Sonrió perversamente- si quieres puede concederte una entrevista más personal, fuera, en la calle.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- Apartó a su novia de sus rodillas con poca delicadeza con la mirada furiosa enfocada en su rival y se acercó a una distancia prudencial.

\- Te estoy garantizando...- Siseó lentamente dejando su copa en uno de los brazos del sillón mientras se recostaba aún mas en este con una actitud "aparentemente" relajada- … que si sigues por este camino, esta noche acabas en San Mungo.

\- Haría falta más que un rubio estirado con ínfulas de príncipe me hiciera un puñetero rasguño- levantó su varita hacia él- ¿O vas a utilizar tus cualidades de ex- motífago?

Todos los presentes se tensaron. Ron había metido el dedo directamente en la yaga. Siempre recurría al pasado de Malfoy que, aunque todos conocían los motivos por los que tuvo que tuvo que servir coaccionado, obligado, por pura supervivencia a Lord Voldemort, luego había sido una valioso aliado para ganar la Guerra.

La muerte de Fred aún escocía en las entrañas de Ron Weasley.

Harry y Blaise de incorporaron de su asiento cuando Draco ya había dado dos pasos amenazantes hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Ron… No eres justo- Dijo Ginny molesta con su hermano.

\- ¡Basta ya Ron!- Inquirió Harry intentado bajar el brazo de su amigo que seguía apuntando a Malfoy.

\- Mejor retírate, Weasley- Murmuró peligrosamente Draco haciendo caso omiso a Blaise que trataba de apartarlo de su futura víctima- Baja esa varita o verás que bien se me da recordar como utilizar maldiciones con quienes me faltan al respeto.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el silencio presente fue roto por las nuevas campanas que daban las 12:30 de la noche y el sonido de unos tacones que se interrumpieron en la puerta del salón.

\- Cincos años sin vernos y me encuentro que no ha cambiado nada. ¿No os da vergüenza?

Como si hubieran escuchado el canto de una sirena fuera del agua, todos los presentes se congelaron ante esas palabras provenientes de una voz que no habían escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se giraron a cámara lenta hacia el umbral de la puerta y vieron a la figura que les aguardaba bajo ella. Hermione Granger dibujó una tímida sonrisa hasta mostrar sus dientes blancos mientras se le iluminaban los ojos de emoción mientras recorría a todos con su chocolateada mirada hasta detenerse en dos ojos plateados.

\- ¡HERMIONE!- Gritó Ginny, siendo la primera en reaccionar y corrió a abrazarla- ¡Por Merlín, no me lo puedo creer!

La bruja correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza y por poco se caen si no hubieran chocado con la pared en la que consiguió apoyarse.

Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para reconocer a su amiga que lucía muy cambiada. Sin más dilación, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar en el aire.

Ron, quien parecía haber recibido un Petríficus Totalus, casi tumba por el camino a Malfoy para arrebatarle a Harry a su vieja y querida amiga mientras la estrujaba en su fornidos brazos de Guardián.

El trío dorado al fin reunido.

Pansy y Blaise no pudieron evitar echar una mirada mal disimulada a Draco quien contemplaba impasible el reencuentro de los gryffindors. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y su rostro había perdido el color. Entrecerró sus ojos clavando su mirada en la bruja. Una mirada mortal.

Blaise le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y lo único que consiguió fue que esa mirada lo traspasara a él.

\- Hermione, ¡por Salazar!, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó Pansy cuando se acercó a la castaña dándole un cariñoso abrazo- Si no hubiera sido por tus mensajes de vez en cuando hubiéramos pensado lo peor.

\- No os preocupéis, estoy perfectamente- Aseguró correspondiendo a su abrazo- Os tengo que contar muchas cosas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando giró para volver a encontrar la mirada de Draco. No consiguió escuchar cómo sus amigos la acribillaron a preguntas, ni cuando Blaise se acercó a abrazarla con familiaridad o cuando fue el turno de Lavender, tampoco se percató del estruendo de varias copas al caer contra el suelo por culpa de Harry y Ron que casi la estaban zarandeando buscando su atención.

Ella miraba a Draco y él la abrasaba con una mirada fría.

\- Granger- Dijo apenas audible para el resto- supongo que debo darte la bienvenida.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. Lo que Draco no esperaba es que ella actuó como si le fuera indiferente.

\- Supones bien.

Tan cambiada y tan… perfecta.

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Malfoy recorriéndola con la mirada minutos después cuando todos volvieron a ocupar sus asientos.

Observó como su cabello había crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus rizos salvajes ahora caían en suaves ondas que se arremolinaban contra sus mejillas, tan radiantes como siempre. Su boca, a la que había disfrutado devorar en antaño era roja como si hubiera dado un mordico a una manzana y se hubiera coloreado con ella. Sus ojos tan grandes y expresivos pincelados en negro le daban cierto aire misterioso.

Vestía cual bruja, con un vestido de terciopelo negro, ceñido a su busto y cintura rodeada por un cinturón con una gran hebilla dorada hasta caer con algo de vuelo sobre sus muslos mostrando unas largas y femeninas piernas camufladas por medias más oscuras que dejaban traspasar un poco de su piel. Sus zapatos, con no demasiado tacón, negros acabados en punta.

Extrañamente una belleza oscura. Draco apretó su nueva copa, necesitaba un buen trago.

\- ¡Cuéntanos Hermione!, con todo lujo de detalles. - Insistió Ginny sentada a su lado.

Hermione tomó aire. Había preparado muy bien su historia durante estos años para no contar nada de lo más estrictamente necesario pero para calmar todas las dudas.

\- Primero quiero pediros perdón por desaparecer sin más. Os juro que no fue deliberado. Hice un juramento inquebrantable con… Cordelia.- Dijo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos- Cordelia es mi tutora y la directora de la Orden de las Morgan.

\- ¡Un momento!- La interrumpió Pansy- Me suena esa Orden… ¿no es cómo una escuela para brujas especiales?

\- Ciertamente así lo es.

 _Hace cinco años._

 _Suspiró de alivio llevándose una mano al pecho. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima enorme. Una preocupación que había cargado ella sola los casi cuatro años que había durado la Guerra. Se despidió de sus padres con 17 años y ahora con sus casi 21 había vuelto a reencontrarse con ellos en Australia. Un Sanador especializado en hechizos desmemorizantes la había acompañado con la ayuda de un traslador hasta dar con ellos. Ahora vivían felices en una casita en la playa, frente al mar con una pequeña parcela y dos perros enormes que se lanzaron a lamerle la cara cuando apareció ante el porche de madera blanca. Olía a mar por doquier y sus rizos se encresparon por la humedad del ambiente._

 _Los recuerdos volvieron a sus padres y tras un efusivo y anhelado encuentro por parte de su hija, quien les relató los sucesos de esos años, sus padres decidieron quedarse a vivir en Sidney._

 _Al principio, Hermione se sorprendió al no entender que sus padres no quisieran volver a su amada Inglaterra. Acabó aceptando su decisión tras pasar la tarde con ellos paseando por esa playa de arena blanca, sol abrasador y un mar tan azul que no se distinguía del cielo._

 _Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre podría visitarlos con un traslador._

 _Cruzó la calle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Pensaba subir las escaleras de dos en dos y buscar a Draco para contarle las buenas noticias de su familia. Esos últimos días él había soportado sus prolongados suspiros y sus constantes cambios de humor por si sus padres no la volvía a reconocer jamás. La serpiente sabía calmarla perfectamente; sacarla de sus casillas era una opción, besarla contra algún recóndito lugar a oscuras de la mansión, era otra._

 _\- Hermione._

 _La castaña se detuvo antes de sacar su varita y hacer aparecer la puerta secreta. Una figura encapuchada de negro estaba a su lado. Por prudencia retrocedió un paso y alzó su varita sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas._

 _\- ¿Quién…?_

 _Unas manos de mujer, delicadas y con uñas largas y moradas retiraron su capucha y descubrieron el rostro de una bellísima mujer, rubia, con los ojos oscuros pero afables. Su boca se dibujó en una sonrisa apaciguadora. Alzó una de sus manos para que bajara su varita._

 _\- Hermione, encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Cordelia- Dijo con una suave y tranquila voz- No te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño. Al contrario, mi intención es darte la mejor de las noticias._

 _\- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿cómo sabe quién soy?_

 _\- Soy la directora de la Orden de las Morgan. He venido de muy lejos para buscarte, querida- se presentó- Eres una de las brujas seleccionadas para mi Escuela. Una afortunada entre miles. Has nacido bajo el sello de Morgana que forma parte de ti y que se activa al cumplir 21 años- Sonrió ante su mirada incrédula- Cumples años en tres días, ¿verdad?_

 _\- S-si… pero no sé qué quiere de mi. Yo no entiendo lo que me está diciendo. ¿Quiere que vaya a una Escuela distinta?, mi intención es estudiar Leyes Mágicas para trabajar en el Ministerio._

 _\- Me temo que no es tu destino ni está en tus manos decidir sobre este ahora mismo- Dio un paso hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas- Hermione, te pido demasiado al sobrevivir a una Guerra que aún sientes sobre ti y las personas que más quieres. Confía en mi, hay magia ancestral dentro de ti que comenzará a fluir y no podrás controlar en unos días. Tu corazón también se expone al peligro si decides no acompañarme._

 _\- ¿Mi corazón?- el fortuito pensamiento de cierto slytherin atravesó su mente- ¿dónde se supone que quiere que vaya?_

 _\- La Escuela está en Nueva Orleans. Aprenderás magia que sólo está al alcance de unas pocas brujas privilegiadas. Nuestra fundadora, Morgana, se encargó de que sus futuras sucesoras fuéramos elegidas por un hechizo que ella misma lanzó hace siglos. Conocerás la historia más adelante._

 _Hermione miró a la bruja que seguía estrechando sus manos con desconfianza pero algo dentro de ella, llamémosle instinto femenino o esa supuesta magia ancestral, hizo que asintiera lentamente._

 _Cordelia sonrió ampliamente y agarró su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha._

 _\- Debes jurar dos cosas, Hermione- Susurró ejerciendo algo de fuerza- La primera es que desaparecerás durante tu periodo de formación. La Escuela realizará las oportunas notificaciones sobre tu bienestar para tus seres queridos. Por supuesto, tampoco puedes contarle a nadie a donde vas. Desde ahora esta conversación será un secreto hasta que finalices tus nuevos estudios._

 _\- ¡Pero eso es muy cruel!, acabo de reencontrarme con mis padres después años sin verles para protegerles- Se quejó la gryffindor- y mis amigos, son como mi familia y… bueno, hay alguien al que empiezo a…_

 _\- Tu segundo juramento, Hermione. Cierra tu corazón o pondrás en peligro la vida de esa persona hasta que no logres controlar la nueva magia que nacerá en ti- Negó rotundamente la mujer- Respecto a tus padres, no te preocupes. Ellos podrán hacerte visitas mensuales si lo desean, podrán visitarte en Nueva Orleans con ayuda de nuestra magia. Ellos son muggles, no son un peligro._

 _Hermione tomó aire y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Adiós a sus amigos?, ¿adiós a Draco?_

 _Una vez más, algo cálido dentro de ella y una sensación parecida al vértigo hizo apretar sus dedos en la muñeca de esa mujer._

 _Si de algo se enorgullecía la leona era de ser valiente ante las adversidades de la vida. Si era una bruja "especial" iba a comprobarlo._

 _\- Lo juro._

 _Cordelia asintió y una sensación electrizante que rozó el dolor se extendió por las manos de ambas brujas. Un juramento inquebrantable._

 _\- Dentro de tres días, a las 03:00 de la mañana, te recogeré en este mismo lugar- Soltó su agarre y volvió a colocar su capucha sobre su cabeza ocultando su melena rubia, perfecta y brillante- Bienvenida, pequeña Morgan._

Presente.

\- Por este juramento jamás pude contaros nada, hasta ahora- finalizó Hermione- Siempre os he tenido en mi pensamiento, lo prometo. Sé que puede parecer egoísta por mi parte pero necesito que entendáis y confiéis en que no he tenido más remedio y que no fue mi decisión ocultarlo.

Todos se miraron en silencio analizando las palabras de la bruja. Era una historia que dejaba lugar a muchos interrogantes sin resolver.

\- Aceptaste tu destino, Granger- Dijo de repente la voz fría de Draco- Asume las consecuencias y deja de mortificarte pensando en que nos "abandonaste". Todos continuamos con nuestra vida al fin y al cabo.

Blaise se revolvió incómodo en el sillón y miró a su prometida que le devolvió la misma mirada de perplejidad. Sospecharon muchas veces de un posible romance entre esos dos. Ahora no cabía lugar a dudas.

Ginny alzó una ceja molesta por la actitud tan descarada del rubio. Por otro lado, Harry y Ron parecían no enterarse de nada y estaban ajenos al cruce de miradas glacial de su amiga y Malfoy.

\- ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?- Preguntó Harry.

Hermione desvió su mirada y volvió a recordar en cerrar a cal y canto su corazón hacia el slytherin que acababa de terminar su copa sin dejar de perforarla con sus orbes plateadas.

\- Si, he vuelto a casa.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¡me muero por conocer vuestras opiniones y comentarios!**

 **Quiero hacer dos aclaraciones importantes:**

 **1) La Orden de los Morgan es de mi completa imaginación. El personaje de Cordelia me he inspirado en la magistral serie de American Horror Story en la temporada 3: Coven. Esa temporada va de brujas que van a una escuela especial para controlar sus poderes. Por lo demás es todo mío.**

 **2) Vamos a conocer a una Hermione más femenina. Estamos acostumbradas a leer sobre ella como una chica algo desaliñada que no se preocupa por su aspecto. En efecto, así era en la adolescencia. Pienso conservar su esencia pero quiero alzar sus puntos femeninos. ¿Qué mujer no es presumida con 26 años?**

 **Mil gracias. Nueva publicación, con la llegada de la inspiración.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Corazón cerrado.**

Hermione cayó agotada sobre su sofá blanco y abrazó uno de sus cojines de colores contra su pecho. ¡Por Merlín que había sido una semana muy estresante!

Apenas tenía fuerzas para llegar a la cama y pensó seriamente en quedarse dormida ahí, con Crookshanks acurrucándose a su lado.

Acarició con ternura la punta de su nariz y el felino movió los bigotes contento.

Sonrió al pensar que el mejor regalo que le había hecho Cordelia había sido prolongar la vida de su mascota que ya cumplía trece años y tenía la salud y la vitalidad de un cachorrito, al igual que cuando lo compró en la tienda de Animales Mágicos en su Tercer curso en Hogwarts.

A pesar de las insistencias de Harry y Ginny para que se mudara una temporada con ellos a su residencia en Godric´s Hollow, ella declinó su amabilidad deseando volver a su verdadero hogar. Hacía tantos años que no cruzaba el umbral de su casa desde que tuvo que partir en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron. Quitó el encantamiento _fidelio_ de ocultación para los magos, brujas y para que los muggles pasaran de largo creyendo que sólo se trataba de una casa deshabitada.

Los recuerdos la envolvieron cuando dejó su equipaje en la entrada. El olor a jazmín y manzanilla reinaba en el ambiente gracias al jardín que había detrás de la casa. Su madre adoraba ese aroma y llenaba la casa de esas flores hasta al final impregnarse en las paredes y los muebles.

Recorrió la casa seguida de su fiel minino y suspiró nostálgica al ver las fotos con sus padres cuando era muy pequeña. Pronto volvería a hacerles una visita.

Subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba un baño, al final del pasillo, su habitación a la derecha y la de sus padres a la izquierda.

Decidió realizar cambios dada su nueva condición de maga. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desparecer su cama, que se veía infantil, su escritorio con la silla, el armario y el resto de peluches que decoraban las estanterías en las paredes. Todo menos sus libros.

En su lugar, las paredes fueron cubierta por estanterías, grandes y majestuosas de madera de roble, llenas de libros y sin ningún espacio que ocupar. Otro escritorio más grande y pulido apareció en el centro con una gran pila de pergaminos blancos en inmaculados, un tintero y una pluma de pavo real preciosa, con detalles en verde, azul y dorado.

La ventana que iluminaba el cuarto fue decorada por largas cortinas rojas que rozaban el suelo. Necesitaba un atisbo de Gryffindor que le recordara a sus innumerables horas en la biblioteca del colegio.

Hermione asintió satisfecha, su antigua habitación ahora sería su lugar favorito de la casa; un santuario para el estudio y el trabajo.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró en la habitación de sus padres. Tan cálida, perfecta… el refugio de sus pesadillas infantiles entre esas sábanas.

Realizó otro movimiento de varita y las paredes oscuras adquirieron un color blanco marfil, se asemejaba mucho al brillo de una concha en la orilla de la playa. La cama fue sustituida por otra mas grande, con un dosel de cortinas casi transparentes blancas, un edredón blanco con flores estampadas en un tomo beige y numerosos almohadones azules apilados y en orden sobre el cabecero de la cama. Finalmente una alfombra de pelo largo y suave, también en tonos azules cubría casi por completo el suelo.

Su nuevo dormitorio, el único espacio donde podría conciliar el sueño tranquila.

Terminó de colocar su equipaje con ayuda de la magia. Retratos en movimiento, libros y el resto de su equipaje ocuparon su lugar en su nuevo cuarto. Prendió fuego a dos velas aromáticas de vainilla y realizó un hechizo para que su llama nunca se extinguiera. Juegos de sombras bailaban con los movimientos de la bruja cuando pasaba frente a ellas para colocar una nueva foto, en una de las mesitas de su cama donde ella, donde aparecía junto a Cordelia y cuatro chicas más sonreían que sonreían entre ellas con bandas de graduación moradas en sus túnicas negras.

Si, definitivamente estaba feliz de volver a su hogar.

Dejó de acariciar a Crookshanks y miró el sobre abierto que estaba encima de la mesita de cristal frente al sofá. Alargó el brazo y la volvió a leer:

 _Estimada señorita Hermione Granger:_

 _Sería un verdadero honor para el Ministerio de Mágia que considerada la oferta que se le planteó hace un meses para aceptar el trabajo como Jefa del Departamento en Regulación y Control de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

 _Sus estudios realizados en la Escuela de la Orden de las Morgan nos han sido llegados junto a su brillante currículo académico. Cortesía de Lady Cordelia quien nos ha facilitado su expediente._

 _Rogamos que se presente el lunes a las 9 horas de la mañana._

 _Un cordial saludo:_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ministro de magia._

Hermione suspiró cansada. Por supuesto Cordelia se había asegurado en organizarle la vida tras su regreso a Londres.

Es verdad que había estudiado Leyes Mágicas estos cinco años y que se había especializado en Criaturas Mágicas desde su afán por la libertad de todos los elfos domésticos y la sociedad que fundó P.E.D.D.O consiguiendo devolver los derechos y libertades a muchas de estas criaturas.

Pero…

No estaba segura si quería encontrarse con Draco Malfoy desde que se enteró el otro día que también trabajaba para el Ministerio.

\- En el uso indebido de la magia, nada menos… estupendo- murmuró soltando la carta y lanzándola al suelo- Ahora empiezo a sentir los efectos secundarios de los que Cordelia me advirtió cuando viera a Malfoy. Mierda.

Miró el reloj de cuco del salón y marcaban las 17:48 de la tarde. No era muy tarde pero sintió deseos de irse a la cama enseguida si mañana tenía una cita importante sobre su futuro laboral.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo parar en seco. Se volvió hacia la puerta desconfiada. No esperaba a nadie esa tarde, ¿verdad?. Abrió de par en par y una figura pequeña y pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos seguida de otra rubia con el pelo largo y los ojos soñadores.

\- ¡Chicas no os esperaba!- Sonrió Hermione dejándolas pasar- Pasad, prepararé té y pastas para todas.

\- ¿Te hemos molestado, Hermione?, tienes aspecto de cansada- Preguntó Luna.

\- Sólo estaba un poco aburrida- dijo desde la cocina mientras sus amigas se sentaban en los sillones del salón- Por cierto Luna, podrías haber traído a Melody, me muero por conocerla.

\- Está felizmente con su padre, hoy necesitamos una sesión de chicas.

\- ¡Un tercer grado, Mione!, tienes que contestar a nuestras preguntas.

La castaña apareció con una bandejita con una tetera humeante, tres tazas a juego y un plato de pastas de varios sabores. La mejor merienda londinense.

\- Probad las pastas, mi favorita es la zanahoria y coco, pero las de avena y jengibre están deliciosas…

\- No cambies el tema, amiga- Interrumpió Ginny- Siéntate y desembucha.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo contar?

\- La maldita tensión sexual no resuelta que tienes con Malfoy.

Hermione casi se atraganta cuando dio su primer sorbo a su té. Las miró a ambas desde la longitud de su sofá que se le hizo pequeño frente a ellas, ocupando sillones respectivamente a ambos lados de ellas, como jueces de un tribunal.

\- Ginny me ha contado que la noche de tu regreso no estuvisteis especialmente "amables" el uno con el otro- Dijo Luna removiendo su cucharita sobre su té- Creo que recordar que os hicisteis amigos cuando estábamos en guerra, ¿no?

\- Algo así… mas o menos.

\- Venga Hermione, todos sospechábamos que erais algo "más que amigos"- añadió las comillas con sus dedos y entrecerró sus gatunos ojos verdes- Confiesa, Granger.

Hermione guardó un minuto de silencio y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire por la nariz y lo soltaba lentamente por la boca. Dejó de nuevo el té sobre la mesita y se cruzó de brazos nerviosa.

\- Antes debo contaros una historia. Una historia que prácticamente nadie en el mundo mágico conoce y necesito que me juréis que no saldrá de aquí, ¿entendido?

Ginny y Luna asintieron rápidamente.

\- Conocéis la historia del Rey Arturo. Un muchacho que logró sacar la espada Excálibur de la roca debido a un poderoso hechizo y sólo él se convertiría en rey de Camelot.

\- Si, mi padre me contaba ese cuento muchas veces para dormir- Dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

\- Pero eso es fantasía, Hermione- Comentó Ginny bebiendo de su té- ¿me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas… del todo. Existió un hombre llamado Arturo que se convirtió en rey pero por su sangre real no por romper un hechizo. Merlín era su consejero personal y únicamente Arturo conocía el poder de este mago. Ya sabéis que hablamos del siglo XII medieval, la herejía era castigada con la muerte- se detuvo un momento para morder una de las pastas- Arturo sabía que Merlín era un hechicero que practicaba la magia blanca. Además, por entonces ambos tenían casi la misma edad con 28 años y eran buenos amigos- Hizo una pausa tomando aire por la nariz sabiendo que esta información es casi un secreto universal- Aquí entra en juego Morgana, la hermanastra de Arturo. Ella era muggle, una chica inocente y silenciada por su sexo en una época en la que las mujeres no tienen voz ni voto. Pero era muy inteligente y Arturo la trataba como a una igual con la misma confianza que a cualquiera de sus caballeros de la mesa redonda y con el amor que únicamente un hermano siente por su hermana.

Ginny asintió comprensiva pensando en cualquiera de sus hermanos.

\- Morgana también quiso estudiar magia- continuó Hermione- pero Arturo tenía planes de matrimonio concertado con otro príncipe de Francia. Así que ella acudió a Merlín, con el que también tenía buena relación de amistad y en secreto comenzó a instruirla en las artes de la adivinación, los encantamientos, los hechizos y las defensas contra las artes oscuras.

\- Pero por supuesto algo salió mal- se detuvo Hermione y se levantó nerviosa comenzando a pasear por el salón ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas- Se enamoró de Merlín pero este nunca la correspondió.

\- ¿Morgana enamorada de Merlín?- Preguntó Ginny sorprendida- creía que eran enemigos mortales.

\- No, al menos no al principio- Contestó Hermione situándose frente al fuego de la chimenea- Ella huyó de Camelot pues no pudo superar su rechazo. Tras días sola y desamparada llegó a los pantanos donde vivía Salazar Slytherin.

\- ¿Morgana y Salazar se conocieron?- Preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

\- Si, se conocieron muy bien- Asintió Hermione sin apartar la mirada de las llamas- Salazar la acogió en su hogar del pantano al reconocerla como la hermanastra del rey Arturo, pensó que quizás podría sacar algún provecho de ella, al fin y al cabo, Morgana era mujer joven de 21 años.

\- Los mismo años que tú cuando desapareciste- Confirmó Ginny.

\- Así es, cuando Cordelia me buscó para unirme a su Orden- Confirmó- Salazar enseñó una magia más oscura y prohibida a Morgana y tras unos meses se convirtió en la hechicera que todo el mundo conoce; peligrosa y mortal.

Volvió a ocupar su asiento en el sofá y se sirvió de otro sorbo de té.

\- Lo que pocos conocen es que tuvo un romance con Salazar, fugaz, pasional, ardiente y efímero pues él era un sangre pura y ella nacida de muggles así que jamás correspondió a su amor.

\- No me lo puedo creer...- Mumuró Ginny indignada- Siempre había creído que Morgana fue una bruja malvada y sin corazón.

\- Ahí es a donde quiero parar- Dijo Hermione- Morgana se sentía despechada por los dos únicos magos a los que había amado. Así que lanzó una maldición sobre ella misma. Nunca jamás le entregaría su amor a otro hombre a no ser que este la correspondiera de igual manera a ella bajo pena mortal. Su hechizo aún prevalece en aquellas brujas nacidas de muggles, como yo, que fuimos elegidas al nacer. Soy una sucesora de Morgana porque nací bajo el embrujo de una alineación especial de los astros esa noche. Al igual que otras compañeras con las que he vivido estos años.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo Hermione? - Preguntó Luna con su melodiosa voz soñadora.

\- ¿Dices que no puedes amar por un hechizo de hace siglos?- Preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

\- Sí que puedo amar… pero sólo del indicado- suspiró algo incómoda- Es complicado, es una sensación que nace dentro de mí y no puedo controlar. ¡Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de una noche de… sólo sexo porque lo mataría!

\- ¿¡Cómo!?- Preguntaron sus amigas al unísono.

\- Por ejemplo, hace un par de años, salí con dos amigos de la Escuela para disfrutar de la noche del sábado. En realidad casi nunca podíamos salir a relacionarnos con los demás. Manteníamos muy en secreto nuestra identidad. Pero esa noche nos escapamos.

\- ¡Hermione Granger quebrantando las reglas!- Rió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Las quebranté mucho esa noche...- susurró avergonzada- Fuimos a un Pub de cervezas estilo irlandés y bebimos muchísimo. Ya sabéis que no me gusta mucho el alcohol pero esa noche me dejé llevar. Bueno, se presentó un chico americano bastante atractivo y yo estaba muy perjudicada por el alcohol… así que empezamos a besarnos y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en uno de los reservados del local.

\- ¡Hermione, tú no eres así!- Gritó Luna llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Ese cerdo se estaba aprovechando de ti, ¿qué mierda hacían tus amigos que no te arrastraron con ellas?

\- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien- Se llevó una mano a la frente- Pero si recuerdo que de repente el chico comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y a convulsionar frenéticamente. Estaba tan asustada no sabía que ocurría, ¡parecía que le hubiera dado un infarto!- Suspiró angustiada- Entonces, apareció Cordelia de la nada y le lanzó un hechizo al pobre muchacho que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

\- Por favor, dinos que no murió- rogó Ginny.

\- No, volvió a la normalidad y olvidó todo lo acontecido conmigo esa noche. Cordelia nos llevó de regreso a la Escuela y nos castigó severamente por nuestra falta de juicio. Reconozco que me lo merecí.

\- ¡Si, desde luego!- Asintieron sus amigas con los brazos cruzados.

\- Entonces lo entendí, entendí la maldición de Morgana. No puedo hacer nada con un chico si no estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de él o por lo menos si hay indicios del nacimiento de ese amor. Si me dejo llevar por las emociones y las hormonas podría matar a alguien- Abrazó su cojín y apoyó la barbilla sobre este- Por otro lado, si me enamoro y él me rompe el corazón, la que puede morir soy yo.

\- ¿Por qué querría Morgana que una de sus sucesoras muriera?- Preguntó Luna preocupada.

\- Para evitar la agonía y el sufrimiento de no ser correspondido al amar a alguien.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre las tres brujas.

\- ¿No confías en Malfoy para entregarle tu corazón?

\- No lo sé, Ginny- negó con la cabeza- Me gustaba, creo que casi llegué a….- se interrumpió- no estoy segura, pero significó mucho para mí hace cinco años. Pero se de buena tinta por las publicaciones que me llegaban mensuales de El Profeta que Malfoy ha protagonizado muchos escándalos públicos por sus líos amorosos. Es el _playboy_ por excelencia del mundo mágico, aquí en Londres.

\- Bueno… Draco está soltero, puede disfrutar como quiera, ¿no?- Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros- Tú te fuiste y él continuó con su vida en cierta manera. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… quizás está intentando llenar el hueco que le dejaste.

\- No digas tonterías Luna- Protestó Ginny- Malfoy es un vicioso vividor que, aunque aprecie mucho, debería sentar la puñetera cabeza de una vez.

\- Es a eso lo que me refiero. Tengo el corazón cerrado para Malfoy porque como ya le sucedió a Morgana, un slytherin fue su perdición.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido "dramionas"? La verdad es que he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo porque siempre me ha gustado el mundo medieval. Todo es ficción de mi cabeza pero bueno, he intentado darle el mejor sentido y originalidad posibles.**

 **¡Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios! Un cariñoso abrazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Atracción fatal**

Recorrió su nuevo despacho haciendo sonar el crujido de sus tacones sobre el suelo de madera. Un espacio que podría ser comparable al paraíso para cualquier ratón de biblioteca y, es que, por mucho que pasaran los años, una amante de los libros siempre sería feliz rodeado de estanterías altas hasta el techo.

Con un movimiento de su varita abrió las cortinas que escondían un gran ventanal que iluminaba el habitáculo. Bueno, ese día no, porque llovía a cántaros y si no hubiera podido trasladarse por la Red Flu, Hermione sería una bruja pasada por agua.

Sintió frío de repente, aún le costaba aclimatarse de nuevo a Londres. El clima de Nueva Orleans era cálido y húmedo y rara vez llovía. Desde su llegada, una nube gris cubría la ciudad como si no augurase nada bueno.

Con otro movimiento de su varita encendió la ostentosa chimenea de mármol blanco que iluminó casi por completo el despacho. Recogió varios de los pergaminos sellados y se sentó en la butaca de terciopelo negro frente a su escritorio y, con pluma en mano, se dispuso a realizar su trabajo hasta perder la consciencia del tiempo.

\- Me sorprende que hayas aceptado este trabajo, Granger. Pensé que te volcarías en tus nobles artes de salvar el mundo ahora que eres una bruja mas "especial"- siseó la voz de Draco con desdén.

Hermione se sobresaltó y por poco vuelca el tintero sobre el escritorio. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y vio a la personificación oscura de su martirio personal. Un calor repentino le comenzó a lamer las entrañas, no era la primera que le ocurría cuando Malfoy clavaba su mirada gris sobre ella con aquellos ojos inquisidores. Sabía que era una secuela de la maldición sentirse algo… perturbada cuando él se encontraba cerca de ella. ¡Por Morgana que no debía dejar que se acercase a ella! No, si no quería cargar con su cadáver en la conciencia.

¿O al revés?

\- Malfoy, ¿nadie te ha explicado que es de buena educación llamar?

\- Supuse que podía dejar de lado los formalismos de educación cuando tu rehusaste de ellos hace tiempo- Sonrió fríamente y sin más miramientos se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de la bruja- Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- ¿De índole profesional?- Preguntó intentando tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

\- Más bien personal, Granger- tamborileó con sus blancos dedos la mesa sin apartar la vista de ella.

El reloj de cuerda de la pared cantaba su tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… perforando con ese sonido la tensión inminente que crecía entre ellos. Hermione desvió la vista hacia este y apretó la mandíbula consternada, ¡las 09:10 de la mañana!, diez minutos de tranquilidad hasta la llegada de esa serpiente que acababa de recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla dándole a entender que no pensaba moverse de allí sin respuestas.

\- Malfoy, si tan pocas ganas tienes de trabajar, tómate el día libre o ve a hablar con Blaise que estará encantado de perder el tiempo contigo- Apretó la pluma entre sus dedos y volvió a su trabajo.

Draco dibujó una medio sonrisa de lado. Era evidente que su presencia la ponía nerviosa, bien por el rubor de sus mejillas o bien porque había apreciado cierto temblor en sus rosados labios. Desde esa distancia podía percibir su aroma a jazmín con un toque de algo más dulce que no acertaba a saber qué era. Un aroma que nunca había vuelto a sentir en ninguna otra mujer.

\- No te haré perder tu valioso tiempo, Granger. Únicamente quiero que respondas a dos preguntas- Dijo volviendo a captar su atención cuando sus castaños ojos lo miraron de reojo- La primera es que si sabías que ibas a desaparecer tantos años, ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo esa noche?

Hermione sabía que le haría esa preguntar tarde o temprano pero no puedo evitar que su corazón golpeara contra sus costillas casi con dolor. Sintió la boca seca.

\- Y la segunda, ¿por qué pareces huir de mi?. No puedo evitar pensar que, en toda la semana que llevas aquí, has encontrado formas de escabullirte de mi presencia.

Tic tac, tic, tac, tic tac….

Hermione dejó su pluma de lado y adoptando la apariencia más altiva, fría y hostil que pudo se dirigió al rubio platinado que la miraba con descaro.

\- Muy bien, Malfoy, abriré el cajón de los secretos- irguió su espalda como una flecha- Me acosté contigo porque me apetecía. Estuvimos meses tonteando y encontrándonos a hurtadillas sin que nadie sospechara, algún día tenía que pasar, ¿verdad? - dijo consciente de lo banal e insulso que resultaba ese discurso- Fue divertido, una experiencia que tú conoces de sobra.

\- ¿Que fue divertido?- Preguntó Draco escrutando con los ojos a la bruja.

\- Respecto a la segunda- continuó ignorándole- No huyo de ti, he estado de mudanza y organizando mi cambio de vida. No eres el centro del universo. Es más, ¿por qué debería escapar de ti?

\- _Divertido_ \- repitió lentamente esa palabra- Granger, si por algo se refieren a mi no es porque mis encuentros sexuales sean divertidos, sino inolvidables.

Hermione se sonrojó y se mordió la lengua con fuerza.

\- Inolvidable es ver como la arrogancia que se te escapa por las orejas.

\- Solo confirmas lo que digo si te pones tan a la defensiva.

\- Engreído.

\- Mentirosa- respondió dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado- pensaba que eras una bruja mas valiente, Granger.

\- Si llamas valentía a endulzarte los oídos entonces soy una grandísima cobarde, Malfoy- dijo incómoda por tener que recordar ese momento- Ya tienes tus respuestas, sal de mi despacho ahora.

\- ¿Tan insoportable es tenerme delante, Hermione?

Al pronunciar su nombre un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba de su boca que se sorprendió del poder que tenía sobre ella.

Sin contestarle, se levantó bruscamente arrastrando la butaca contra el suelo de madera y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio en una actitud intimidatoria contra la serpiente que mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa petulante.

\- Si, es insoportable- sentenció con la voz más fría que pudo- Es más, te agradecería que evitaras cruzarte en mi camino todo lo que puedas de ahora en adelante y si necesitas engordar tu ego busca a una de tus muchas conquistas que estarán encantadas de complacerte.

Sin más giró sobre sus tacones y le dio la espalda para ir a una de las estanterías con la excusa de buscar un libro.

\- Así que se trata de eso- Murmuró Draco deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo de la castaña mientras se pasaba la lengua por la boca al encontrar tan tentadoras curvas delineadas por la falda negra ajustada hasta casi sus rodillas. Su blusa blanca era una regalo para la vista gracias a esos dos botones desabrochados que dejaba entrever su escote. Un pecho que, si bien recordaba, le cabía en la palma de su mano- ¿Debo suponer que estás celosa?

\- Ninguna mujer que se precie puede sentir celos de alguien tan perverso como tu- contestó abriendo un libro al azar y ajena a la presencia que se aproximaba a ella.

Tic tac, tic, tac, tic tac, tic tac…

Al no escuchar respuesta pensó que se había marchado tal y como entró; sin hacer ningún ruido.

Por eso ahogó un grito cuando un brazo chocó contra la estantería con fuerza y algunos libros se tambalearon y otro brazo pasó por encima de su hombro izquierdo para arrebatarle el libro que tenía y lanzarlo al suelo ocasionando un ruido sordo.

Aprisionada con la nariz pegada a los libros y la espalda al descubierto por la serpiente que se apretó contra ella.

\- Te fuiste, Hermione. No puedes reprocharme nada- susurró en su oído- Pero yo a ti, si.

La respiración de la bruja se hizo pesada y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando el aliento de Draco acarició la piel de su cuello. Definitivamente esa atracción fatal acabaría con ella si no lograba poner distancia entre ellos.

\- Tampoco puedes, Draco. Porque sólo me he limitado a hacer lo que haces tu. Aprovecharme de la situación y desaparecer por la mañana.

\- ¿Creías que después de entregarte a mi, me escaparía al amanecer?

\- Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione mintió conscientemente y no se sorprendió cuando Draco la giró bruscamente para mirarla de frente y sus ojos quemaron como el hielo.

\- Se perfectamente que no piensas eso, Granger, porque incluso de ser así eres demasiado orgullosa para venir corriendo como una gata en celo suplicando que la follen- dijo con aparente calma apreciando el brillo de furia que crecía en los ojos de la bruja- ¿Acaso eres demasiado estúpida para creerte tus propias mentiras?

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en el despacho. Con el rostro girado hacia un lado, Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

\- Veo que he tocado una fibra sensible, Granger.

\- ¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy! - gritó poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos- ¡me da igual como lo hagas pero mantente alejado de mi!

\- ¿O qué?- le instó Malfoy dando un paso hacia ella.

\- O comprobarás cuanto he aprendido de magia cuestionablemente oscura de las Morgan.

\- Quizás deba abrirte un expediente sobre el "uso indebido de la magia" - sonrió al provocarla- O quizás descubra que estás ocultándome.

Hermione perdió lo que le quedaba de paciencia y en dos zancadas llegó al escritorio para tomar la varita y alzarla contra él.

\- Lo único que vas a hoy es como puedo enviarte a San Mungo en un frasco.

\- ¡Cuanta hostilidad, Granger!, me pregunto que punto sensible puedo apretar para que te sientas más relajada conmigo- sonrió perversamente al ver como se sonrojaba.

\- El mismo punto al que estoy apuntando ahora para privar a toda la comunidad mágica femenina sin tus inolvidables artes en la cama.

\- Eso quisieras, Granger. Tenerme para ti solita- alzó una ceja divertida y haciendo gala de su linaje principesco dio media vuelta hacia la salida del despacho- Prometo no escaparme al amanecer.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…

Hermione se quedó sola, acalorada y furiosa consigo misma y con ese rubio pretencioso. Sabía que sería difícil mantener la distancia con Malfoy cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad anhelando su presencia constantemente y sus caricias concretamente, pero, por su orgullo de leona, se juró que nunca más volvería a verse acorralada por la serpiente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Por fin he podido actualizar! ha sido una semana estresante estudiando y trabajando pero lo prometido es deuda. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me encanta cuando conspiráis pensando qué puede ocurrir a continuación. De verdad que muchas gracias.**

 **Estoy deseando conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola mis queridas dramionas!

Disculparme por haber tardado eternidad y media en actualizar pero me he mudado de casa, he empezado a trabajar como profesora en una Academia y han sido unos meses de locura.

Pero ya estoy aquí más inspirada que nunca con esta historia y otro short fic que si queréis podéis pasaros a leer: **La peor cita del mundo.**

 **Aclaraciones:** La letra en cursiva son para los **flash back** de aquellos tiempos durante la guerra que nuestros protagonistas vivieron en Grimmauld Place. No lleva un orden en concreto pero si es esclarecedor.

 **Disclaimer** : El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

Sin más dilación...

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Irrevocable**

No veía la hora en la que esta tediosa reunión tuviera fin. Las reservas de cafeína de su cuerpo estaban bajo mínimos y desde luego no ayudaba en absoluto el discurso de Rufus Scrimgeour repasando las evaluaciones mensuales de cada uno de los Departamentos del Ministerio. A su lado, Cornelius Fudge, quien había sido Ministro de Magia años atrás tomaba nota en calidad de asesor y comunicador de la prensa, supervisado – obviamente- por Kingsley ya que nunca terminó de fiarse de Fudge cuando desacreditó a Potter y al viejo de Dumblendore durante su Quinto año en Hogwarts.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello platinado exasperado por correr a por un café. Miró a sus compañeros de trabajo entre que no parecían encontrarse menos aburridos que él. A su lado, Blaise tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tenerlos completamente abiertos fuera un esfuerzo colosal.

\- No te duermas como la última vez, idiota- le dio un codazo discretamente- ¿Quieres que te vuelvan a sancionar por lo mismo?

\- Tu no tienes una prometida obsesa del control que te tiene despierto casi toda la noche repasando la lista de los invitados, discutiendo si es mejor el menú con pato a la naranja o cordero a la pimienta, si los centros de mesa deben tener flores o velitas de aromáticas- susurró poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Ah… y no te olvides el detalle decisivo de si sus damas de honor deben ir de verde o cada una de un color distinto para formar un puto arco iris porque queda más original en una foto!.

\- Ya sabes como son las mujeres, Blaise. Las bodas las trastorna. - Dijo conteniendo la risa al imaginarse la paciencia que debe tener el moreno con Pansy- Volverás a recuperar la testosterona en tu Luna de Miel.

\- Que no te quepa duda, amigo – dijo con una perversa sonrisa- Un mes en las Maldivas da para mucho…

\- ¿Sexo?- Le interrumpió Malfoy alzando una ceja.

\- Las maratones sexuales ya las doy por hecho, me refería a momentos de tranquilidad y desconexión fuera de Londres con mi futura esposa.

\- Te has vuelto un cursi asqueroso, Blaise- Respondió Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Y me lo dice el tipo que lleva enamoradito de Granger cinco años- Repuso el moreno alzando una ceja irónica.

\- ¡Yo no…!

El sonido de Kingsley aclarándose la garganta mientras los miraba con reproche dio por finalizada su conversación consiguiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de Zabinni y el fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Malfoy.

En ese instante, sintió como esos ojos de caramelo fundido le perforaban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era la primera vez que osaba cruzarle la mirada desde el comienzo de la reunión hacía cuatro horas. Desde el inicio, había desplegado su pergamino frente a ella con su larga pluma negra preparada para tomar notas y apuntes de todo lo que se dijeran en la reunión. Ni si quiera había intercambiado más de tres palabras seguidas con sus amigos, Potter como Jefe de Aurores a su derecha y Lovegood como la gran Magizoóloga de Reino Unido a su izquierda.

Draco le devolvió la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos grises y pudo apostar que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a parpadear hasta que el otro lo hiciera primero. Finalmente, la chica desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su pergamino para ignorarle completamente.

Hacía casi dos semanas que habían discutido en su despacho y apostaría toda su fortuna que Granger lo esquivaba conscientemente. Una proeza ya que ambos despachos estaban uno frente al otro en el mismo pasillo y, además, se movían en el mismo círculo de amigos.

Por supuesto, no se dirigían la palabra excepto si no era estrictamente necesario y descubrió que ella había aprendido los horarios para hacer un descanso para el café o el almuerzo en el que no coincidieran ni si quiera por un minuto. Lo supo en el instante en el que él volvía de comer con Blaise a la hora del almuerzo y, tras cerrar la puerta de su despacho para continuar con su trabajo, escuchó como el de Granger se abría para dejar de oír esos tacones alejarse del pasillo.

Sencillamente no podía entender por qué esa bruja lo odiaba con toda su fría alma. Fría cual dementor porque la calidez que un día logró embaucarlo había desaparecido por completo. ¿Estaría resentida con él?, ¿acaso pensaba que la iba a esperar siempre haciendo votos de castidad?, ¿qué cojones le pasaba a Granger para ese cambio tan brusco hacia él?

Apretó la mandíbula enfadado consigo mismo por hacerle perder el tiempo aunque sólo fuera en sus pensamientos y decidió que tenías dos opciones…

Hermione volvió a alzar la cabeza y se apartó uno de sus largos rizos tras su oreja y le pareció que lo miraba de reojo un breve instante mientras se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Un gesto, que lo trastornó.

 _\- No quiere salir, lleva días borracho en su habitación y casi me lanza la botella de whisky cuando he entrado por la puerta para hablar con él- Dijo Theodore cruzándose de brazos apoyado en la pared de la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place- Ya no sé que podemos hacer._

 _\- ¡No me jodas, Theo!, es normal que esté así y más cuando es publicado en El Profeta a vista de todo el puto mundo- Espetó Blaise enfadado dando vueltas por la habitación frente a la chimenea._

 _\- Hablé con mi padre para que la noticia fuera lo mas respetuosa posible en el Quisquilloso- dijo Luna colocando su mano en el brazo de Theodore en un intento de reconfortarlo._

 _Este asintió despacio perdiéndose en la mirada cristalina de la rubia._

 _\- Lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo. Cada uno pasa el luto como quiere y es su deseo que lo dejemos tranquilo- Dijo Harry sentado en el sofá con Ginny a su lado- Al menos sabe que su madre está protegida por la Orden y que nada malo le ocurrirá._

 _\- Narcissa es una buena mujer y estoy segura que estará muy preocupada por su hijo- Dijo Pansy levantándose hacia la salida- Voy a la biblioteca a escribirle una carta para contarle que su hijo está bien._

 _\- Te acompaño- Añadió Blaise siguiéndola._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio viendo crepitar el fuego de la chimenea que, en esa oscura noche de Febrero, era agradable disfrutar de su calor y la compañía de los amigos._

 _\- Llamadme insensible, pero era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort acabara con la vida de Lucius, quien solamente era su perrito faldero- Añadió Ron logrando que algunas miradas furiosas se clavaran en él- ¡No me miréis así!, al fin y al cabo era un maldito mortífago._

 _\- También era su padre, Ronald- Dijo Hermione con voz queda- Era un malvado, merecía acabar sus días en Azkaban… pero también era su padre._

 _Dicho esto abandonó la sala de estar dejando a todos en un sepulcral silencio. Bien por las palabras de la chica, bien por sentir empatía con el dolor de Draco._

 _Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y levantó el puño para golpear suavemente con los nudillos sobre la puerta de la habitación del slytherin._

 _Por supuesto no se escuchó nada. Draco debía estar tan borracho que debía haber perdido la consciencia._

 _Preocupada, giró el picaporte y descubrió que no estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Ni si quiera con magia. Eso le hizo pensar que no quería estar tan solo como se empeñaba en hacerles creer._

 _\- ¿Malfoy…?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?_

 _Ninguna respuesta se escuchó._

 _La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra ya que las espesas cortinas aterciopeladas cubrían la ventana sin dejar pasar ni un ápice de luz. Además, la habitación estaba helada a pesar de tener una pequeña chimenea. Apuntó hacia ella y las llamas emergieron de los troncos de madera apilados. Las sombras se proyectaron por la habitación. Pudo escuchar el ruido de cristales rotos bajos sus zapatos y olor fuerte a alcohol emergía de la moqueta que casi le hizo arrugar la nariz._

 _\- He dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie- Dijo con una voz ronca y oscura- Y mucho menos contigo, jodida sangre sucia._

" _Sangre Sucia" un término que utilizaba Malfoy a pensar de estar convencida de que él ya no compartía esas ideas desde los meses que llevan viviendo juntos en la mansión con todos los demás. Sabía que lo utilizaba para espantarla, hacerla enfadar y alejarlo de él._

 _Hermione se acercó despacio hacia la butaca, en uno de los rincones de la habitación, donde estaba sentado Malfoy con una mano apoyada en la frente- seguramente por la gran resaca que debía tener- y la otra agarrada al cuello de una botella casi vacía de whisky de fuego._

 _Draco ni siquiera la miraba pero sabía perfectamente que se estaba acercando a él. Se puso de rodillas y apoyó cariñosamente su cálida mano sobre la helada del chico._

 _Gracias a la luz de las llamas vio como abría sus ojos grises entre los dedos de su mano que mostraba unos nudillos ensangrentados, seguramente por haberle dado algún puñetazo a la pared. Conocía el temperamento de Malfoy muy bien._

 _\- Lárgate, Granger… ¡no necesito tu jodida compasión y menos si viene de ti!- Dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza._

 _\- No me voy a ir Malfoy, vas a tener que arrastrarme hacia la salida y aún así volveré a entrar._

 _\- ¡Que te largues, joder!, ¡ahórrate el hacerme creer que no estás feliz con esto porque se lo merecía!, ¡mi padre merecía morir por ser un desgraciado mortífago!- Gritó levantándose de golpe y pasando casi por encima de Hermione que se apartó de su camino hábilmente- ¡Exactamente como yo… un jodido mortífago que juega a héroe y villano en esta puta Guerra!_

 _\- Tú no eres un mortífago Malfoy… eres nuestro aliado que…_

 _\- ¡Cállate ya y vete a salvar la conciencia de alguien que quiera escuchar gilipolleces de tu inmunda boca! - Espetó furioso alejándose de ella hasta apoyar ambas manos sobre la parte superior de la chimenea. Bebió un trago largo de su whisky lanzó la botella con violencia contra la pared._

 _Dejó escapar aire lentamente aún con los dientes apretado. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, hacía días que sentía como si le taladraran el cráneo lentamente mientras el dolor en su pecho se extendía como una garra que perforaba sus entrañas._

 _Culpabilidad por no estar con su madre y poder protegerla él. Resentimiento contra su padre por haberles roto la vida. Dolor porque nunca más volvería a verle. Y rabia… pura rabia injustificada contra la sangre sucia que aún debía permanecer en la habitación ya que no había escuchado cerrarse la puerta. Una rabia porque ella era todo lo que había aprendido a odiar desde su más tierna niñez y sin embargo, aprendió por las muy malas que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Pero no quería que Granger lo viera así, tan vulnerable y perdido… tan jodidamente oscuro fingiendo que se preocupaba por él cuando la había maltratado tantos años atrás._

 _Casi se le corta la respiración cuando sintió como ella había apoyado su frente en su espalda y como sus manos se agarraban a los extremos de su túnica como si con ese gesto le demostrara que no pensaba alejarse de él. Draco se rompió y derrumbó esa coraza que pretendía sostener contra sus enemigos. Pero allí solo estaba Granger._

 _Se volvió lentamente hacia ella observando su rostro entre la luz y la oscuridad de las llamas al crepitar. Sus ojos parecían fuego liquido que lo miraban con… ¿comprensión?, ¿cariño, quizás?. Entonces ella dio un paso hacia él y terminó por abrazarlo con delicadeza, sin presionarlo demasiado como si temiera que fuera a rechazarla._

 _\- Lo siento, Draco- susurró en el cuello de su camisa- Nadie merece pasar por lo que tú estás pasando, pero tú no tienes la culpa de esto, ¿entiendes?_

 _\- ¿Eso piensas?- Preguntó bajando la boca hasta su oído- ¿Después de todo lo que os ha hecho a los hijos de muggles?_

 _\- Tu padre creció con esas ideas y se que tú has cambiado. Has aprendido de sus errores que le llevaron a tomar el bando equivocado._

 _\- ¿Aún después de todo lo que te he dicho antes piensas eso?- Preguntó apartándola levemente y alzándole el mentón con su dedo índice._

 _\- Mantengo lo que he dicho aunque consideres mi boca inmunda- Respondió con una leve sonrisa y se lamió los labios con la punta de su lengua._

 _\- No tan inmunda, Granger._

 _Bajó la cabeza hasta dar con sus labios que lo recibieron cálidos y húmedos contra los suyos pálidos y fríos. Deseaba y ansiaba su calidez, su aroma embriagador tan dulce y femenino. Deseaba ese roce, quería reconfortarse de alguna manera con ella. La estrechó por la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha hundía sus dedos en aquella melena alborotada para fundirse más en ese beso. Delineó con su lengua esos pétalos de rosa que se abrieron para recibirlo e introdujo su lengua para unirse a la de ella._

 _¡Por Salazar… era tan dulce besar a Granger!… gruñó contra su boca cuando ella alzó los brazos para rodearle el cuello y estrecharse más contra él. El deseo de levantarla y tumbarla sobre la cama le lamió las entrañas y cuando un suspiro de placer escapó de la boca de la bruja casi le hace perder el escaso control que le quedaba._

 _Finalmente, la falta de respiración les hizo separarse aunque no demasiado, lo suficiente para seguir entrelazados y chocar sus agitadas respiraciones contra sus rostros._

 _Se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes. Un primer beso siempre es irrevocable._

 _Como si quemara, Hermione se separó de él y por primera vez fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salió precipitadamente por la puerta dejando a Malfoy sumido en el juego de luces y sombras de la chimenea._

Cuando se dio por terminada la reunión despertó de su ensoñación y vio como Hermione recogía rápidamente sus cosas para salir por la puerta la primera tras despedirse brevemente de sus mejores amigos.

¿Es que ya no iba a molestarse en disimular lo mucho que lo rehuía?

Eran las 20:06 de la tarde y volvió a su despacho con la idea de terminar de organizar unos documentos pendientes que tenía de esa misma mañana y reunirse con Blaise y Theodore a la salida para cenar juntos. Pero estaba ofuscado, cabreado y comido en dudas que no le dejaban concentrarse.

 _Maldita Granger._

Se le pasó la idea homicida de entrar en su despacho y obligarla a contarle qué diablos ocurría con ella, el por qué de ese gran cambio respecto a él. ¡Qué mierda… ahora mismo lo iba a escuchar por las malas o por las muy jodidamente malas!

Abrió con fuerza la puerta de su despacho y cruzó los escasos tres metros que los separaba. No pensaba llamar de ninguna manera, así que abrió casi de una patada y entró en su despacho para… quedarse completamente inmóvil ante la imagen que veía.

Un hombre, al que nunca había visto, y que debía tener mas o menos su edad abrazaba a la chica con fuerza mientras ella le dedicaba una de sus más resplandecientes sonrisas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Una vez más os dejo con la intriga para que no me abandonéis nunca! y juro solemnemente que actualizaré cada semana para no haceros sufrir.

Quiero darle las gracias a : **HanielSG, Cris James, Artipinck94, Pichonsito23, Ms. María Salazar, damalunaely y CeleanaS2.** Mil gracias de todo corazón por vuestros reviews que animan muchisímo a continuar y espero con mucha ilusión los siguientes.

¡Un gran beso y nos leemos!

Morgan.


	8. Chapter 8

No dejéis de leer mi otra historia: **La peor cita del mundo** que actualizo cada semana y deseo que os encante también.

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter perteneces a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La Orden de Merlín**

Hermione respiró tranquila una vez se sintió protegida en la seguridad de su despacho. Llevaba evitando a Malfoy demasiados días para que un fortuito cruce de miradas lograra alterarla de esa manera.

Es la magia de Morgana la que corría por sus venas y la causante de su ebullición hormonal, además de esa sensación de vértigo alojado en su pecho cuando sentía que Draco estaba cerca de ella. Podía verlo a una distancia considerable, sentía sus pupilas contraerse para focalizarlo a lo lejos y así emprender su huida antes de que él reparara en su presencia. Incluso podía olerlo, su sentido del olfato estaba constantemente alerta en relación al slytherin nublando su buen juicio cuando ese aroma mentolado penetraba en sus fosas nasales.

Era extasiante estar cerca de él pues todos sus instintos la empujaban a agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo con urgente necesidad como un adicto deseando la más fuerte de las drogas.

Debía controlarse por su propio bien, Malfoy no era un hombre para ella. No podía cometer los mismos pasos en falso que Morgana y enamorarse de un slytherin que nunca corresponderá a su corazón. Ella tampoco se enamorará de él, lo sabía, se lo había jurado a ella misma durante cinco años. Lo que ocurrió en el pasado fue algo que hizo siendo una gryffindor, una bruja de 21 años en plena guerra que confundió sus sentimientos tan sólo un instante.

Ahora ella es una Morgan. No hay confusiones.

Dejó los pergaminos y la pluma sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a recoger el resto de documentos y libros que tenía que llevarse a casa para adelantar trabajo cuando sintió que la puerta tras ella se abría. Se tensó inmediatamente porque el único que se atrevía a entrar sin llamar antes era Malfoy pero un repentino aroma a mar hizo que su corazón se acelerara súbitamente. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un ligero temblor de manos le hizo soltar el libro que sostenía cayendo contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él- Dijo con su masculina voz- He tenido que cruzar el Atlántico al estilo muggle y te aseguro que no me he mareado más en mi vida subido en ese barco.

Hermione sonrió al darse la vuelta y ver al hombre que se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de esta con aire despreocupado. Seguía exactamente igual que hace un año, tan alto y desgarbado, con pelo oscuro despeinado y la sombra de una incipiente barba que cubría su mentón. Su piel tan bronceada como consecuencia de horas y horas tomando el sol en la playa y practicando surf. Odiaba vestir como un mago si no era estrictamente necesario, por eso no se extrañó ver que llevaba unas pantalones desgastados que marcaban los músculos de sus piernas, con una camiseta gris y una camisa a cuadros roja y negra. Pero fueron sus ojos ambarinos los que terminaron por atraparla, parecidos a los de un feroz tigre de Bengala examinando a su presa detalladamente, hace tiempo podía sentirse muy intimidada pero cuando su boca se torció con esa sonrisa tan petulante supo que nada había cambiado en el tiempo que llevaban separados.

Aunque fueran enemigos declarados.

\- ¡Alex!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó emocionada corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo- ¿Has venido en barco?, ¿por que no usaste un traslador?

\- No me dieron permiso para venir a Londres hasta dentro de tres semanas. Quería sorprenderte ya.

\- Los has conseguido desde luego- Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose un poco de él- ¿Has venido de visita?

\- Tengo que reunirme con vuestro Ministro de Magia a finales de mes, pero ya que estoy aquí veré si puedo adelantar la cita.

\- ¿Ocurre algo grave?, ¿qué puede querer la Embajada americana de nuestro Primer Ministro?

\- Te lo contaré mientras damos un paseo- Negoció guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Quieres hacer turismo por la ciudad mientras tanto?- Preguntó ilusionada.

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que yo hiciera lo mismo en Nueva Orleans- Dijo colocándole un rizo tras la oreja.

* * *

Nueva Orleans, 2 años atrás.

Hacía un calor espantoso y con una humedad tan pegajosa que varios de sus rizos terminaban pegándosele a su cuello húmedo de sudor y a la frente. La primavera en esta ciudad es igual que recibir al verano en su más alto apogeo. El uniforme de las Morgan tampoco ayudaba a sentirse más fresquita, la blusa blanca se le pegaba a la espalda y la falda negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas le rozaba la cintura con el sudor. Menos mal que se había quitado las medias y mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas pálidas y largas. Sus zapatos negros con un poco de tacón se le antojaron incómodos al caminar por un suelo de asfalto que ardía. Deseaba con toda su alma un vestido de verano con vuelo y una sandalias.

De haber sabido que pasaría por este tormento soleado se habría cambiado antes de salir, pero llevaba meses prácticamente encerrada en la residencia de las brujas Morgan estudiando para sus exámenes finales del Tercer año académico. Tras cuatro horas de examen, con unas notas que esperaba que fueran excelentes, salió corriendo para visitar la playa que apenas conocía por encontrarse demasiado lejos. La residencia está escondida en la Reserva Natural _Jean Lafitte_ y protegida con hechizos de ocultación.

No podía aparecerse como si nada, así que andar fue la mejor y única elección porque volar en escoba no entraba en sus contemplaciones.

Llegó a la costa y la brisa del mar meció sus cabellos castaños. Respiró profundamente el olor al mar y la arena caliente. No había mucha gente, tan solo un grupo de adolescentes escuchando música mientras tomaba el sol, una familia que asaban comida en una barbacoa y bebía refrescos de la nevera protegida por la sombra de la sombrilla y tres o cuatro parejas que paseaban por la orilla de la mano.

No había llegado hasta ahí para limitarse a observar. Se quitó los zapatos y los sujetó con una mano, hundió sus pies en la arena blanca y caminó por ella hasta llegar a la orilla del mar y una pequeña ola impactó contra sus tobillos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el agua estaba muy fría en comparación con la temperatura que reinaba.

Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de observar agua tan azul que se extendía hacia ella y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Siempre que atesoraba un buen recuerdo que la hacía feliz recordaba a sus amigos. Miró al grupo de amigos que conversaban animadamente y se reían a carcajadas cuando uno de ellos comenzó a hacer la coreografía de algún baile al son de la música.

Desearía que Harry y Ron estuvieran con ella, tomar el sol con Ginny y Luna para broncear sus fantasmales cuerpos, incluso que Theo, Blaise y Pansy estuvieran con ellos, seguramente convenciéndolos de beber alguna botella de whisky de fuego aunque estuviera prohibido beber fuera de los bares.

Y Draco… también le gustaría que él estuviera allí y quizás pasear por la playa como esa pareja que iba unos metros por delante de ella, tan acaramelados dándose besos robados con el ir y venir de las olas.

Seguramente ellos no habrían ido así, mas bien cerca, el uno del otro discutiendo por alguna tontería como siempre, provocándose y midiéndose para ver quien ganaba esa guerra de palabras. Sus manos se rozarían de vez en cuando sin llegar a unirse por completo y cuando se hubieran alejado de sus amigos, tal vez escondidos en alguna cala de la playa, él se habría abalanzado sobre ella para besarla y quien sabe que más… Bueno, sí que lo sabía y rememorar un encuentro sexual con él hizo que se le secara la garganta.

No le dio tiempo a pensar más porque cuatro patas negras se abalanzaron sobre ella con una fuerza desorbitada hasta tirarla contra la arena justo en el momento en que una ola llegaba hasta ella y la cubrió por completo. El agua estaba tan helada que se le cortó la respiración y boqueó como un pez mientras tiritaba de frío. Una lengua larga y pegajosa le lamió desde la barbilla hasta la frente y dos patas delanteras estaban encima de ella como sujetándola para que no se moviera.

\- ¡Max, maldita sea!, ¡déjala chico!.

Un chico alto y moreno apartó al enorme can negro que babeaba encima de ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo una fuerte corriente eléctrica les atravesó a ambos y se soltaron brúscamente como si la sensación les hubiera provocado dolor.

Hermione sintió como sus pupilas se dilataron ante el chico que la miraba de arriba abajo con la sombra de la precaución en su rostro. Entonces una pícara y traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

\- Disculpa a mi perro, en realidad es adorable y está claro que no ha podido resistirse a tus encantos.

\- No te preocupes, sólo estoy empapada hasta los huesos, por lo demás sigo viva- Dijo irónicamente sonriendo tímida mientras se quitaba la arena pegada a su uniforme.

\- Bueno, seguro que puedes arreglarlo en seguida- Susurró de repente- con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta y él alzó una ceja arrogante ante su asombro. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie les prestaba atención y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras realizaba un sutil movimiento en dirección a ella. De repente, estaba seca y sus rizos ordenados en una cascada de bucles sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer magia aquí!- exclamó Hermione asombrada por estar ante un mago y encima descarado- ¡Podría habernos visto alguien!

\- Nadie miraba hacia nosotros- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es mi forma de disculparme y de presentarme ante una bruja Morgan.

De nuevo, la mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó y el chico se rió ante su asombro, cosa qu empezó a molestarla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy una bruja?- Preguntó alterada.

\- No una bruja cualquiera, eres una de las Morgan- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Lo sé por dos razones; tu uniforme con el eslogan de tu aquelarre grabado en tu camisa y por el calambre que me has dado.

Hermione se miró la _M_ morada que adornaba su blusa y volvió a posar sus ojos castaños sobre los ambarinos del chico con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué mago eres tú?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pensé que resultaría evidente, bruja- Dijo sujetando a su perro que hacía verdaderos intentos por volver a saltar sobre ella, agarró un palo que encontró en la arena y lo lanzó lejos para que fuera a buscarlo- Digamos que somos enemigos naturales.

\- No puede ser… - Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Perteneces a la Orden de Merlín?.

\- Efectivamente, así es.

Instintivamente, Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás. Los magos de Merlín eran exactamente igual que ella, elegidos por una combinación astronómica al azar aunque ellos sí que eran sangre pura y no nacidos de muggle como las Morgan. Sin embargo, ambos aquelarres tenían prohibido tener contacto entre ellos bajo ningún motivo. Cordelia se lo había dejado muy claro desde el primer día de instrucción en su nueva vida;

 _\- Desde ahora en adelante debes tener mucho cuidado a quien abres tu corazón, Hermione. Sabes el peligro al que te expones y expones si no es un amor recíproco entre ambos. Pero ten esto muy presente- Dijo endureciendo sus palabras- Bajo ningún motivo, debes acercarte a un Slytherin o un Mago de Merlín porque la atracción será insostenible entre vosotros y nunca podréis acabar juntos. La maldición de Morgana proh_ _í_ _be esta unión que únicamente os traerá la desgracia y seguramente, la muerte._

Hemione sabía que era la magia la que le hacía sentirse atraída por ese mago desconocido pero por alguna razón sus pies se negaron a alejarse de él.

\- Me llamo Alexander Graham, pero así le dicen a mi abuelo. Puedes llamarme Alex- Dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- Encantada… Alex, me llamo Hermione- Respondió insegura, como quien es consciente de que está haciendo algo malo y sin embargo no hace nada por evitarlo- No sabía que la Orden de Merlín tuviera su Sede en Nueva Orleans.

\- Y no la tiene, está en Nueva York al igual que el Colegio Ilvermorny donde estudié magia hasta los 17 años. Llevo tres años como Mago Merlín- Volvió a lanzar el palo que Max le había traído de vuelta.

\- Igual que yo. Yo estudié en Hogwarts, está en Escocia aunque soy británica y el Ministerio de Magia está en Londres.

\- Ah si, vuestro director Albus Dumblendore es una leyenda en Ilvermorny. Nos dios varias conferencias cuando estudiaba de adolescente allí.

Hermione sonrió al recordar a su viejo y querido director y sintió orgullo cuando Alex lo reverenció.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?, ¿estás de vacaciones?- Preguntó curiosa.

\- Mi familia vive aquí, estoy de visita durante las vacaciones de primavera. No pensé en encontrarme con una Morgan tan fácilmente.

\- Si… y eso me recuerda que no deberíamos tener esta conversación.

\- ¿Por qué no?, ¿te doy miedo, brujita?- Preguntó burlonamente aunque sin maldad.

\- No me asustas, mago engreído- Respondió sonriendo de medio lado- Tú sabes por qué. Es peligroso que estemos cerca.

\- No pienso seducirte y romperte el corazón, Hermione.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse por las confianzas del moreno al llamarla por su nombre.

\- No podrías aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, Graham- Sentenció entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Ah, vaya con los ingleses, hablarnos por el apellido no es la mejor forma de romper el hielo!- Rió entre dientes de forma encantadora.

\- No hay hielo que romper, tu perro me ha atacado y empapado, no estamos en las mismas condiciones de mantener una conversación civilizada entre iguales.

\- ¿Por la dosis de humillación que has recibido?

\- Exactamente- Rió Hermione encantada.

\- Eso se puede arreglar.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones por donde arrastraba unos pantalones blancos, desgatasdos y rotos por las rodillas llenándolos de arena, se quitó su camisa azul marino y se quedólamente con la gris que llevaba debajo y ante la mirada atónita de Hermione se metió en el mar hasta donde cubría.

De verdad pensó que se había vuelto completamente loco y enrojeció de vergüenza ajena cuando el grupo de amigos cerca de ella y la familia que disfrutaba de su picnic, rompieron a reir ante semejante espectáculo.

Alex, no contento con ello, comenzó a nadar haciendo unos largos en círculo y Hermione no pudo más que reírse de la situación.

Empapado y con la mirada resplandeciente, saludó a todos los presentes que le aplaudieron y vitorearon por su osadía hasta acercarse a ella. Hermione, recorrió con la mirada la camiseta gris que se pegaba a su torso y supo perfectamente que debía estar esculpido por Miguel ángel.

\- Ya estamos en paz, Hermione. Te toca a ti secarme.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Sonrió ligeramente ruborizada- Pero salgamos de la playa que ahora eres el centro de atención de todos.

Con un silbido, Alex llamó a Max que corrió al encuentro de su amo moviendo la cola y con la lengua de fuera muy contento.

\- Durante mi baño, he decidido establecer una alianza con mi querida enemiga. Vamos a ser amigos.

\- No podemos ser amigos sólo porque hayas decidido eso, mi opinión también cuenta- Negó Hermione poniéndose los zapatos de nuevo en el paseo marítimo- Además, la amistad no surge así como así. Y menos entre nosotros.

\- Lo siento, Hermione, ya he tomado la decisión y es tarde para echarse atrás.

* * *

Londres, Ministerio de Magia. Presente.

\- Me arrastraste de bar en bar ese día, Alex. Por poco de no expulsan de las Morgan.- Le reprochó con nostalgia.

\- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes desmelenarte- Dijo acariciando su coronilla con cariño- Te ha crecido el pelo, por cierto, estás preciosa.

\- Y tú te lo has cortado, también te queda bien- Le devolvió el cumplido.

Alex volvió a abrazarla y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Entonces, el sonido de la puerta volviendo a abrirse hizo que se girara brúscamente y vio a Malfoy con el semblante duro, inmóvil y los ojos petrificados en acero en dirección a ella. Alex se giró hacia el hombre que los miraba con claros instintos homicidas. Alto y rubio, elegante y sofisticado como recién salido de una revista de modelos masculinos. Era la versión más opuesta a él que había conocido en su vida. Supo que no se llevarían bien.

\- Veo que interrumpo un reencuentro enternecedor- Dijo acércándose hacia ellos lentamente sin apartar los ojos de la bruja- Granger, ¿no vas a presentarnos?

Antes de que ella dijera nada, el moreno la soltó y casi se interpuso en el camino del rubio en su afán de acercarse a ella. Eran de la misma altura y sus ojos fuego chocaron contra los helados plateados del rubio.

\- Soy Alexander Graham, el amigo de Hermione- Dijo tendiéndole la mano con el rostro serio.

\- Y yo Draco Malfoy- Dijo agarrando su mano con su diestra y apretándolo con sus fríos dedos- el otro _amigo_ , de Granger- Respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra _amigo_.

Hermione soltó el aire entre sus dientes despacio sin darse cuenta que lo había estado reteniendo desde que el slytherin había cruzado el umbral de su puerta. Los miró a ambos sintiéndose tremendamente pequeña en comparación con ellos y vio en sus miradas que la enemistad estaba servida y dispuesta para la acción.

Si Morgana, Salazar y Merlín levantaran la cabeza de sus tumbas apostarían por la Tercera Guerra Mundial Mágica.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola mis queridas Dramionas, como véis estoy tratando de actualizar sin dejar demasiado tiempo y es que vuestros reviews me animan mucho.

Con este capítulo trato de explicar un poco mejor la irremediable y tremenda atracción que pueden sentir los protagonistas y las fatales consecuencias de ello.

¿Qué os parece Alex?, ¿está a la altura de Draco?.

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Artipinck94** : Gracias por ser tan leal a la historia y por dejar siempre algún comentario tan divertido con tus hipótesis e ideas sobre qué puede ocurrir a continuación. De verdad que lo valoro mucho y espero seguir leyéndote mucho tiempo. Un cariñoso abrazo!

 **Pichonsito23** : Gracias por tus reviews que espero con gran ilusión y por mantenerte tan al día con esta historia. Espero haberte aclarado más dudas y me muero de ganas por conocer tu opinión. Un cariñoso abrazo!

 **Veronika-BlackHeart** : Me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia y que quieras seguir leyendo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Muchas gracias y un cariñoso abrazo.

¡Nos leemos dramionas!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Mis queridas dramionas!, os animo a leer mi otra historia más divertida y grotesca en cuanto a peores citas: **La peor cita del mundo** que actualizo cada semana.

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Dulce tortura**

Hermione gimió al sentir una mano, fría y fuerte, acariciar su vientre desnudo para ser sustituida por unos labios que besaron ese lunar cerca de su ombligo. De manera instintiva, arqueó la espalda suplicando más de esas caricias.

Draco se incorporó encima de ella y capturó sus labios. La bruja dejó escapar otro gemido gutural de su garganta al sentir que su lengua se enroscaba con la suya propia. Se sentía mareada, pues todo comenzó a dar vueltas por el impacto de su fuerza y masculinidad sobretodo, cuando el cuerpo enfebrecido del rubio comenzó a moverse de forma sinuosa sobre ella.

El deseo se apoderó de sus sentidos.

El beso de Draco era salvaje y posesivo, enmascarado por una extraña ternura. Se concentró en su aroma mentolado que llenaba sus pulmones, en el roce de su incipiente y rubia barba que le daba ese aspecto tan varonil y maduro, en su mano derecha que jugaba con el dobladillo de sus braguitas de encaje blanco.

Él se apartó para observarla con su mirada abrasadora y plateada que hizo que su cuerpo se encendiera aún más.

\- Vas a ser mía- le dijo con tono posesivo y cierta agresividad.

\- Ya soy tuya- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior anhelando sus caricias- Y tu ya eres mío.

La retorcida sonrisa de Draco y el brillo de sus ojos le robó el aliento. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró hasta quedar tumbado sobre la cama con Hermione encima, a ahorcajadas, sobre sus caderas. Cegada por el deseo, comenzó a moverse contra el enorme bulto que ocultaban sus boxers negros pues, la final y húmeda prenda que evitaba su completo roce apenas era un obstáculo evidente contra lo que el slytherin ocultaba.

Aunque ella ya lo conocía.

Draco gimió en respuesta de sus caricias antes de recorrer con sus manos la curvatura de su espalda buscando el broche de su sujetador que, prácticamente, arrancó dejando al descubierto sus redondos y blancos pechos coronado por sonrosadas aureolas. Se le hizo la boca agua antes de incorporarse y atrapar una de ellas con sus dientes.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ondas castañas cubrieron por completo su espalda.

\- Tan dulce...- dijo Draco propinándole un nuevo lametazo a su pezón endurecido – Eres tan mía, Hermione.

Hermione únicamente jadeaba sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas. Siseó de placer cuando sintió esos dientes aferrarse a su otro pezón que no se esperaba el mordisco de la serpiente. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda y trazó surcos rojos por ella.

Lo necesitaba, deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella una y otra y otra vez hasta que el clímax los sacudiera al mundo de los mortales, pero antes anhelaba rozar el cielo con él.

\- Dime qué es lo que deseas- demandó, iniciando un nuevo recorrido por su clavícula con la lengua.

\- A ti- gimió ella sin aliento.

\- Entonces, me tendrás.

Draco volvió a tumbarla de espaldas contra la cama mientras sus manos alzaron su caderas para arrancarle aquella nívea prenda íntima. Hermione hundió los dedos entre las sábanas, tensa de expectación, con los labios enrojecidos y entre abiertos por la boca de Malfoy que, se relamía de gusto como un depredador sobre su presa, mientras le abría los muslos sin apartar la vista de su más secreta intimidad.

Únicamente conocida por él.

Contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba por venir. Al percibir su vacilación, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola. La observaba de un modo posesivo e intenso que sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa. Vio cómo, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, deslizaba un dedo sobre su sexo y lo retiraba. Ella se estremeció en respuesta a su caricia. Draco le separó los labios y la tomó en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione gritó ante el salvaje éxtasis que la inundó. Nunca había experimentado un placer tan intenso antes.

Y justo cuando pensaba que alcanzaría el orgasmo, la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar.

Se despertó sobresaltada y aturdida. Los rizos se le pegaban al cuello por el sudor a pesar de que tenía todo el vello de punta por la excitación.

Aún sentía las caricias de Malfoy por su cuerpo y eso incluían las versátiles pulsaciones en el epicentro de su ser. Apartó las sábanas y saltó de la cama corriendo a la ducha que dejó caer el agua helada sobre su abrasador cuerpo.

Los estragos de esa terrible maldición iban más deprisa de lo que ella suponía. Supuestamente, no tenía por qué avanzar si su fría lógica mermaba la ebullición de sus hormonas. ¡Estaba todo bajo control!, rehuía a Malfoy como si tuviera la peste y aún así, su cuerpo y mente estaban corrompidos por él.

No lograba entender cómo había conseguido trabar una enorme amistad con Alex sin que este interrumpiera en húmedos sueños, a pesar de que también sentía cierta atracción por el moreno, no era comparable con el deseo incontrolable por Draco.

Enjabonó su pelo con su shampoo favorito de vainilla impregnándose por el dulce aroma. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo casi con fuerza, como quien intenta borrar la prueba evidente del paso de la serpiente por el. Se sentía febril y casi excitada. Apoyó la frente sobre los azulejos blancos del interior de la ducha y suspiró lentamente mientras el chorro de agua golpeaba su cuello y espalda.

Entonces, una idea la asaltó. Quizás, su cuerpo reaccionaba tan violentamente contra sus deseos para acercarse a Draco porque era el único hombre con el que había tenido relaciones sexuales. Encima, un hombre prohibido. Podía ser que su sangre aumentara varios grados, hirviendo por él debido al recuerdo profano de sus besos y caricias en el pasado.

Abrió los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, las gotas de agua pendían de sus pestañas y volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el grifo.

Si tu teoría era la correcta, tenía dos posibles soluciones. Por un lado, podría tratar de acercarse a Draco e intentar normalizar las cosas, quizás así su cuerpo no lucharía en rebeldía contra ella. Ser su amiga como hizo con Alex. Por otro lado, quizás sería buena idea conocer a otro chico, mago o muggle pero que no fuera prohibido para ella. Al fin y al cabo, todas las personas encuentran a su media naranja tarde o temprano y de la forma mas casual. No todo tenía que ser doloroso e imposible.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Draco cruzó el umbral de Grimmauld Place casi como quien entra por la puerta del infierno. Definitivamente odiaba ese lugar, odiaba los recuerdos impregnados en esas paredes y para pocos que tuvo buenos ahora son cenizas en su boca.

Ese día no iba a atesorar ninguno mejor, eso lo tenías muy claro.

Por inercia, caminó hacia la sala de estar principal donde siempre se reunían para sus reencuentros anuales. Podía escuchar el llanto de Melody y las voces femeninas intentando calmar a la pequeña que lloraba en brazos de su madre, mientras la pelirroja de su madrina, realizaba hechizos de sonidos musicales con su varita como si entonasen una nana de cuna.

Las manos de una castaña pellizcaban cariñosamente las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto de la niña y Hermione pidió permiso a Luna para cargarla en brazos.

Draco apartó la mirada y las saludó con un frío y cortés "Buenas tardes" mientras se acercaba al bar de madera pulida y se sirvió una copa.

\- Ser padre es maravilloso, pero mi hija está a dos noches más de sus gritos por perforarme los tímpanos- dijo Theo apareciendo al lado de Draco con otra copa.

\- Espera a que sea adolescente y tengas que apartar a los chicos lejos de su falda- contestó alzando una ceja haca su amigo.

\- Cierra la boca, voy a ponerle un rastreador que de descargas a quien se atreva siquiera a mirarla mal- respondió molesto ante la idea.

\- Si todos los padres hubieran pensado como tú, hace mucho que estarías en San Mungo electrocutado, amigo.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar, el príncipe célibe de Hogwarts, protector de la virginidad femenina de la Corte de Salazar.

Draco frunció el ceño hacia su amigo ante su sarcástica respuesta. No porque no tuviera razón, su fama de libertino era un secreto a voces en sus tiempos del colegio- y de la actualidad- sino porque recordaba cierta virginidad entregada en una noche de pasión por la bruja frente a él, que le daba la espalda, por supuesto.

Después de su fría presentación con el _jodido yankee americano,_ ahora era él quien deseaba perder de vista a Granger. Llevaba dos días con su plan y, hasta hoy que tenía que verla, el plan funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

\- ¿Dónde está el protagonista de la reunión?- preguntó Draco cambiando de tema- Ya estamos aquí todos, ¿no?

\- Tu amigo estará buscando sus pelotas en algún lugar oscuro del bolso de Pansy- rió Theo apurando su copa- Pensaba que el infierno se congelaría antes de ver como Blaise accedía a estos cursis preparativos.

\- Las bodas están hechas para ellas- dijo Harry apareciendo a su lado- Me aterra pensar que Ginny puede ser igual que Pansy si decidimos casarnos.

\- Potter, sabes perfectamente que la pelirroja será muchísimo peor- se mofó Draco mientras le pasaba otra copa al que fue su más íntimo enemigo- Doy gracias a Salazar de no tener que pasar por nada parecido.

\- Ya te tocará, Malfoy- respondió Harry con una diabólica sonrisa y le miró por encima de sus redondas gafas- y veremos si tu también debes buscar sus pelotas.

Mientras los magos conversaban y bebían y las brujas estaban encandiladas por la pequeña Melody, Pansy y Blaise hicieron su aparición por el umbral de la puerta. Ella corrió a abrazar a sus amigas después de pegar un chillido de felicidad al coger a la rubia platinada en sus brazos. Luego corrió a saludar a sus amigos que lucían desanimados, como si aquel plan fuera el peor del mundo.

Blaise unió su "gran entusiasmo" al saludar a todos en general y fue a buscar su propia copa.

\- Por favor, matadme. Un avada Kedavra y poner fin a este sufrimiento- susurró a sus amigos que no pudieron evitar reír ante la desgracia de su amigo.

Pansy se colocó frente a la chimenea y se dirigió a sus amigos con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Mis damas de honor, colocaros en fila a mi izquierda, padrinos hacedlo a mi derecha- ordenó como un capataz de obra- Blaise, cariño, a mi lado.

Todos obedecieron sus órdenes sin rechistar. Primero Ginny frente a Harry, seguida de Luna frente a Theo y por último Hermione frente a Draco, quienes evitaron mirarse.

\- Bien, recordar vuestras posiciones porque así vais a estar colocados en la iglesia cuando nosotros estemos en el altar- dijo emocionada- Podéis llevar algún distintivo para confirmar quien es vuestra pareja.

\- ¿Pareja?, yo no he firmado ningún papel en que te haya confirmado que vaya a ir de pareja con Granger- espetó Malfoy iracundo.

\- Yo tampoco, Pansy. Ni si quiera me has preguntado- dijo ella indignada.

\- No tengo que preguntaros porque ya lo he decidido YO- respondió tranquilamente- Eres mi dama de honor y necesitas presentarte con una pareja y mi querido Draco va sin nadie.

\- Por el momento, Pansy. Puedo buscarme a alguien en cinco segundos- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos negándose ante la idea de tener que pasar una velada entera con Hermione a su lado.

\- ¡De eso nada, Draco!, nada de _amiguitas_ que protagonicen mi fabuloso álbum de fotos para que dentro de unos años rememore el día de mi boda y tengas a tu lado a alguna zorrita que no recuerdes su nombre- anunció firmemente- Quiero algo atemporal, así que haced las paces y sonreír en mi boda.

Un silencio incómodo les envolvió. Blaise miró a su futura esposa con una retorcida sonrisa en los labios. Era obvio que lo tenía todo calculado como la astuta y perversa slytherin que era. Harry y Ginny miraron a una pálida y boquiabierta Hermione que respiraba agitadamente, se giraron a mirar a un furioso Draco que sabía que tenía la batalla perdida. Theo y Luna, en cambio, sonrieron. Los planes de Celestina de Pansy eran, sencillamente, extraordinarios.

Por último, Hermione miró a Draco que le devolvió una fría y petrificadora mirada. No les quedó más remedio que llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de los novios.

\- De acuerdo Pansy, lo importante sois vosotros- respondió Hermione derrotada.

\- Procura que haya whisky de fuego a raudales, Blaise- dijo Draco a su amigo con una inquisidora mirada.

\- ¡Tampoco quiero borracheras innecesarias!- gritó Pansy a su amigo que le hizo una desagradable mueca de hastío pasando por alto el guiño de ojo que sí que hizo Zabinni al rubio en señal de confirmación- Continuemos pues, mis damas de honor llevaréis un vestido verde que ya están reservados a _Madame Malkin_ , estas semanas tenéis que ir a tomaros las medidas.

\- ¿En serio, Pansy?, ¿tienen que ser verde?- Preguntó Ginny perpleja.

\- Cuando te cases me teñiré el pelo de rojo si quieres, pero en mi boda vais con mis colores.

Ginny y Hermione compartieron una mirada cómplice que no auguraba nada bueno para la chica slytherin si alguna de ellas se casaban. La venganza se sirve fría y con colores gryffindor.

La siguiente hora, todos tuvieron que aguantar, con infinita paciencia, las indicaciones de la novia sobre el resto de preparativos para la boda. Desde el color de los ramilletes de ellas a juego con las corbatas de los hombres.

Ponerse de acuerdo para elegir el menú fue más fácil de lo que pensaron, con algunas discrepancias razonables. La cosa se puso peor cuando los padrinos comenzaron a bromear sobre la despedida de soltero de Blaise para sacar de quicio a Pansy que los amenazó a todos con cercenar una parte muy concreta de su cuerpo si se atrevían a llevar a alguna señorita de escasa decencia. Ellas hicieron lo mismo con la despedida de soltera de la novia que era una sorpresa bien guardada por las damas de honor.

Cuando salió el tema de la Luna de Miel, todos estaban relajados sentados en los sofás y butacas disfrutando de sus bebidas y el buen ambiente que reinaba.

Como si los años nunca hubieran pasado para esos magos y brujas que sobrevivieron a una guerra hasta ganar el mejor de los premios; su amistad.

Hermione se disculpó ausentándose unos minutos. La última vez que estuvo allí no pudo recorrer su lugar favorito de la casa.

Ciertamente la biblioteca estaba muy cambiada, los muebles roídos y viejos habían sido sustituidos por un rico y exuberante mobiliario. Las cortinas estaban libres de polvo y suciedad y ahora eran amplios doseles que cubrían las ventanas dejando pasar su luz a través. No había rastro de telarañas en la lámpara de cristales que producía miles de colores cuando la luz pasaba a través de ellos.

Las alfombras eran enormes, de terciopelo negro, nada que ver con las ásperas y mugrientas alfombras de antaño.

Sin embargo, Hermione había sido muy feliz entre esa oscuridad que ocultaba tantos secretos.

Se adentró entre las estanterías deslizando sus dedos por los tomos de los libros que tan bien conocía y que le habían aportado tanta felicidad como conocimiento. Abrió uno al azar y aspiró el olor de las páginas embelesada por los recuerdos que acudían a su mente.

Únicamente faltaba…

\- Las viejas costumbres no cambian para ti, ¿verdad, Granger?

Cerró de golpe el pesado libro y miró hacia la puerta donde un presuntuoso y arrogante Draco la observaba apoyado en el umbral de esta.

… Malfoy, molestándola, como siempre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Mis queridas lectoras, ¿qué os ha parecido el siguiente capítulo?, ¿un poco subidito de tono?... ¡Manos arriba quien desee sueños así con Draco!

¿Qué opináis de las dos teorías de Hermione?. ¿ser amiga de Draco para tratar de "normalizar" su atracción por él y buscarse un nuevo amor que pueda permitirse una Morgan?

¡Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto, quizás me deis nuevas ideas!

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** No te haces idea de lo privilegiada que me siento por tenerte tan fiel en mis dos historias. Es un lujo que valoro y admiro, sobre todo por tus comentarios y consejos y por ser tan leal. Sencillamente GRACIAS y espero tenerte mucho tiempo. Me alegro que te guste y te parezca una trama refrescante e innovadora. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

 **Artipinck94:** Siempre espero con ilusión tu review porque me trasmites mucha energía y saber que te produce nervios o que vives la tensión de los protagonistas me hace sentir genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

 **Erica18:** Hola Erica, siento que Hermione te produzca una sensación tan desagradable pero lo único que intenta es sobrellevar su nueva situación y hacer las cosas por el bien de los dos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y un abrazo enorme!

 **Pichonsito23:** Mi querida lectora, tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa porque te imagino muy indignada frente al ordenador sobre nuestro pobre Draco que le toca sufrir un poquito. Hay que recordar que él también ha sido malvado con Hermione en el pasado, un poco de su merecido no le viene mal. Y Alex... bueno, quizás si se merezca un avada kedavra... ¿quién sabe?. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y nos leemos cuando quieras!. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

 **Lilha:** ¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia y te hayas animado a dejarme un review que claramente me ha hecho mucha ilsuión!. Alex es un magnífico candidato y ya veremos que hace Draco si no queremos que Mione acabe en brazos amercanos. ¡Nos leemos pronto si quieres y mil gracias. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

 **Dafne Snape:** Siempre valoro mucho a las lectoras que se animan a dejarme un comentario cuando no suelen hacerlo... así que, GRACIAS porque me hace mucha ilusión y me animan mucho a continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también y nos leemos cuando quieras. ¡Un enorme abrazo!


End file.
